Paranormal
by izzy dL
Summary: Eu começei a ver coisas que eu não deveria ver. Eu começei a fazer coisas que não deveria fazer. Eu entrei num mundo que não deveria entrar, mas no meio do caminho, a encontrei. - EM HIATUS -
1. Intro

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Paranormal**

**Intro**

Até os meus quinze anos eu fui um adolescente normal. Normal até certo ponto. Órfão de pai e mãe, sem tios ou irmãos, eu fui criado por um velho tarado que resolveu ficar comigo pelo afeto que ele tinha pelos meus pais. Claro que tudo isso deixou em mim uma marca muito grande. Sempre discriminado na escola e deixado de lado pelos meus colegas que ouviam dos pais coisas ruins ao meu respeito. Mas eu superei. Superei tudo e hoje sou o normal – as outras pessoas é que são estranhas.

Fiz amizades fortes. Eles aprenderam a conviver comigo e deixaram de dar importância pras minhas origens. Sasuke: meu arqui-rival e eterno inimigo mortal, que apesar de tudo, é pra mim meu irmão. Sakura: eu era apaixonado por ela, por isso Sasuke se tornou meu inimigo – ela gostava dele – mas passei a ver ela como uma mãe – ela me mataria se me ouvisse falar isso agora, ela é muito forte e o soco dela dói. Tem também o Kakashi que é tipo um terceiro pai pra mim porque o segundo é o Jiraya, aquele velho tarado, e o primeiro, bem... é meu próprio pai, mesmo que eu nunca chegue a conhecê-lo.

Tem também os coadjuvantes na minha vida. Não que eles não sejam importantes, porque são. Cada um acrescenta alguma coisa legal no meu dia, mas não são as pessoas que eu tenho mais laços. Tem o Shikamaru, nerd preguiçoso; a Ino, patricinha mimada apaixonada pelo Sasuke; Choiji, gordinho legal; Garaa, ruivo psicótico, e tem a irmã dele também que eu nunca lembro o nome; tem os Hyuugas: Hinata e Neji, ambos esquisitos cada um a sua maneira; e deve ter mais uns que eu não me lembro agora.

Eu moro praticamente sozinho já que o velho-tarado nunca ta em casa – as vezes desconfio que ele é cafetão ou alguma coisa do tipo. Não é uma casa grande é só uma casa tipo... bem casa mesmo. Uma sala com cozinha junto (conjugada eu acho), uma escada, dois quartos e um banheiro extremamente porco o que eu não consigo entender já que vem uma empregada aqui três vezes por semana, acho que Jiraya fica alugando ela pra outras coisinhas.

Meus amigos (e os coadjuvantes também) dizem que eu sou louco, burro e hiperativo, mas eu não sou assim – ou pelo menos acho que não. Do meu ponto de vista eu sou normal, como já disse no começo. Agora, mais que nunca, eu não tenho certeza do que sou.

De uns dias pra cá, coisas estranhas têm acontecido. Coisas bem estranhas, Estranhas ao quadrado. Eu tenho vejo gente morta. Isso não é frase do Sexto Sentido não. É real. É muito crazy, cara e eu realmente to com medo. Principalmente na parte que um bicho estranho começa a me seguir. Sei lá, eu finjo que não vejo ou que não é comigo, o que é um pouco difícil porque não é todo mundo que vê essas coisas, mas vai que aquilo tenta me matar. As pessoas mortas são do mal – ou não – mas elas estão mortas e isso por si só não é bom. Como sei que elas estão mortas? Eu não sei, mas desconfio.

Alguém disposto a me ajudar?

* * *

Mais uma fic... sei lá... bateu a criatividade  
eu sei que eu devia acabar Castelo de Ilusões, mas não resisiti.. - podem ler as duas se voces quiserem ;D

diz ai o que voces acharam porque se não vingar eu nem continuuo


	2. Learning

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Paranormal**

**2. Learning**

Eu acho que foi na última segunda feira, duas semanas antes do meu aniversário. Eu acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça o que não é normal já que eu nunca fico doente, só quando como aquelas porcarias que o Jiraya chama de _"receitas mágicas do Tio Sapo". _Sapo porque ele era biólogo e ficou conhecido por estudar esses anfíbios nojentos – ele tem uma coleção de rãs e pererecas empalhadas que me dão muito medo. Mas voltando à minha dor de cabeça: pensei até que era estresse porque eu tava em semanas de provas e a parada não ia muito bem. então ignorei.

Fiz todas as coisas que as pessoas fazem quando acordam e fui tomar café sozinho, já que o _Tio Sapo_ (ele gosta de ser chamado assim, estranho) não tava em casa – era a segunda vez que ele dormia fora e ainda era segunda – e sai para o colégio e foi essa parte a assustadora.

Eu via as pessoas andarem normalmente na rua, até aí beleza. O pior foi ver que elas estavam sendo seguidas por fantasmas ou qualquer coisa assim, mas acho que eram espíritos porque eles flutuavam de verdade. Aí, do nada, uma coisa laranja e meio brilhante que parecia um cachorro veio falar comigo.

"Naruto? Ainda bem que eu te encontrei! Finalmente você pode me ver."

Tipo, eu tava tão assustado que sai correndo sem olhar pra trás. Pois é, eu amarelei. E sim, é vergonhoso admitir isso, mas é que o bagulho tava muito frenético. E fala sério: se fosse contigo, você faria a mesma coisa.

Quando eu cheguei no colégio e contei pra galera eles riram da minha cara e disseram que eu tinha que parar de usar alucinógenos e olha que eu nem sei o que é isso.

"Mas tem coisas voando atrás de vocês! Corram e fujam para as montanhas antes que eles matem vocês." – eu gritava e gesticulava mas ninguém dava atenção. Foi traumático.

"Você ta meio perturbado, só pode. Devia parar de comer as coisas que Jiraya faz.." – Sakura é do mal então nem mais discuti. Até porque o sinal tocou e fomos para mais um dia cansativo e chato de aula.

-

-

-

Hoje é quarta e aquela coisa laranja ainda ta me seguindo e eu to entrando em pânico. Mas tomei uma atitude de homem e vou falar com ela, ou ele, ou seja lá o que for aquilo. Fui num local mais reservado já que estávamos na escola e eu não queria passar por louco mais do que eu já passo – eu nunca entendi o por quê disso, eu sou o normal né?.

Achei uma sala que ta mais pra deposito pra conversar com a coisa e justo agora que eu to sozinho ela não aparece. Só começa a me perturbar quando eu to andando na rua ou com meus amigos.

"Qual é, mano! Não vai aparecer agora? Vamos _hablar_." – eu comecei falando, aparentemente, para o nada.

"Até que enfim você resolveu falar comigo! Não agüentava mais te perseguir e ficar no vácuo." – a coisa pareceu do nada;

"Fala logo o que você quer e vai embora."

"Embora? Quem disse que eu vou embora. Ficarei ao seu lado para sempre, criança."

"O QUE? COMO? POR QUÊ?" – certo... agora eu to ficando nervoso.

"Eu vou te explicar a história toda."

"Amém. Começa logo?"

"É assim: Nos primórdios da humanidade, quando o muno começou a ser mundo..."

"Pula pro agora" – a coisa fez uma cara esquisita e eu só ignorei e me sentei num caixote que tinha ali.

"Eu sou o enviado da Morte para esse planeta e você é meu representante humano."

"Hã? Tipo... tu mata as pessoas? Por que se for EU NÃ VOU MATAR NINGUÉM!"

"Cala a boca, criança estúpida. Você não vai matar ninguém e eu também não. Nós apenas cuidamos dos mortos nessa terra."

"Agora eu que eu não to entendendo nada."

"Você não quis saber o começo da nisso... mas de qualquer jeito: você é o responsável por manter cada espírito com seu protegido e fazer com que a ordem prevaleça."

"Ta, beleza. Eu to entendendo um pouco agora. Mas por que eu tenho que fazer isso, como eu faço e por que só eu vejo os mortos."

"Eles preferem o termo 'sem-vida'. E eu te auxiliarei nesse trabalho, é pra isso que eu estou aqui."

"E por que Eu?"

"Porque você tem algo de muito especial: a mão esquerda. Ela é o único meio de um espírito tocar uma pessoa."

"Como assim?"

"A linha de suas mãos formam um símbolo que dão acesso aos espíritos, assim eles podem entrar em você."

"ENTRAR EM MIM? NINGUÉM VAI ENTRAR EM MIM."

"É isso aí. Esse é o meu segundo objetivo aqui. Te proteger."

"Eu não sei se quero fazer parte disso. Parece aquelas aventuras de desenhos em quadrinhos, mas sempre tem um vilão do mal querendo destruir o mocinho e acho que sou eu. Tem algum vilão do mal?"

"Tem fantasmas que poder querer que tu morra, mas eu vou te proteger."

"Eu ainda não entendi tudo."

"Vou te explicar tudo que quiser, criança."

-

-

-

A coisa, que mais tarde me disse que se chamava Kyuubi e que era na realidade uma raposa, me explicou mais coisas legais. Tipo: existe fantasmas do mal que não se conformaram em morrer e que por isso querem atrapalhar a vida das pessoas vivas, aí eu vou ter que ajudar a pessoa a continuar firme e forte e ajudar o espírito a encontrar a luz, que coisa profunda.

Ela – a Kyuubi, que na realidade é um macho – me disse que eu vou ver os sem-vidas o tempo todo, mas que eu vou me acostumar e que eu posso ser confundindo com um esquizofrênico por falar sozinho – só eu vejo ele lembra? – e que pode haver muitas pedras no meu caminho, tipo fantasmas que não acham seu lugar no mundo e que não aceitam a situação atual ai eu não sei o que eu vou fazer.

Aparentemente, os fantasmas voltam a esse mundo para ajudar as pessoas a seguirem o caminho certo, mas sempre tem uns _emos_ que resolvem se revoltar e é ai que eu entro. Porque mesmo que eles não possam tocar nas pessoas – eles só podem tocar na minha mão esquerda – eles podem 'soprar' coisas ruins pra galera e ai quem tem cabeça fraca morre antes do tempo.

Até que pode ser legal, né? Só espero que ninguém tente me matar e nem que aquela coisa, ou melhor, Kyuubi, entre em mim. Isso deve ser assustador e nojento.

-

-

-

Não sei o que fazia mais barulho. Se era o despertador recém disparado ou a Raposa dizendo que eu tinha que acordar, ô voizinha irritante. E como o som tava _meio _insuportável, levantei sem a mínima disposição pra encarar mais uma maratona de aulas. E isso era mais chato que a voz da Kyuubi.

Para a minha felicidade – ou não – Jiraya não estava em casa. Às vezes desconfio se ele mora realmente aqui ou no prostíbulo onde ele trabalha. Vai saber. Agora tinha outra companhia tão agradável quanto o Tio Sapo: o meu amigo imaginário.

"Escuta... Temos que por em pratica a sua nova função." – começou o monstrengo.

"Beleza, mas só depois da aula. Eu tenho que contar pra galera sobre você"

"Vai contar a quem? Acha que eles vão acreditar? Só você pode me ver e ainda vai ser tachado de louco por ver coisas."

"Mas que chato. Ia ser tão legal. Eu ia ser tipo: um herói."

"Não sonha tão alto." – depois disso eu fiquei meio desanimado. Quando alguém destrói seus sonhos – mesmo que seja de um dia - você fica triste.

Mas mesmo assim eu coloquei o melhor sorriso na cara, como sempre fiz e depois do meu café, saí.

Na rua, as pessoas e seus guardiões fantasmagóricos andavam normalmente. Só as pessoas andavam porque os espíritos flutuavam. Durante todo o percurso – que demora uns dez minutos - permaneci quieto enquanto a Raposa falava. Só não respondi porque ser visto falando "sozinho" não é legal.

Quando cheguei, não só morria de cansaço e dor de cabeça, como ainda tive que aturar o Kiba (ele é um daqueles amigos-coadjuvantes) falar, ou melhor, babar por uma garota. Sério. Será que ele não se toca que eu não to nem aí pras peguetes dele.

Não que eu esteja com ciúmes nem nada do tipo. Por que eu sentiria ciúmes, afinal? Só porque eu não fico com umas garotas faz... tipo: uns quinze anos. E os meus amigos já tiveram pelo menos uma namorada. Mas eu sou assim porque eu quero. Sasuke sai toda semana pras baladas e pega pelo menos três garotas.

Eu sou um cara caseiro, mas parece que as garotas não gostam disso. Sakura diz que é porque eu sou um louco, errado e anormal que nenhuma garota vai ficar comigo, nunca. E isso me deixa mal, porque afinal de contas, ela me dispensou.

Mas eu não fico triste não. Só que eu quero ser especial pra alguém um dia e eu espero que não demore muito para que eu entre na história pessoal de uma garota. Enfim... ainda sou muito novo.

-

-

-

As aulas foram como sempre foram. Chatas. Mas até que deu pra suportar. Kyuubi ficou quieta, porque eu mandei. Nem gritei na aula nem nada. Eu só escrevi no meu caderno e ele leu e ai me obedeceu. Eu sou demais.

"Não agüentava mais ficar calado. Agora podemos conversar."

"Ainda não, tenho uma prova na próxima aula e esqueci." – isso é mais comum do que imagina.

"Olha o que dá ser mal aluno."

"Cala a boca. Eu esqueci da prova por sua culpa e do seu trabalhinho pra mim. Então fica queito e deixa eu estudar." – tentei me concentrar no livro que lia sobre artrópodes. A prova era de biologia.

"Tudo bem. Vou dar uma volta por ai e já volto." – fiz sinal prar que ele fosse e me concentrei na leitura.

-

-

-

AH MEU DEUS!!

Eu não sei nada dessa prova.

É sempre nessa hora que eu entro em pânico. Jiraya já disse que eu tenho que estudar mais pra tirar boas notas. Mas acho que eu tenho problemas de concentração.

Nota mental número 1: ir a um psicólogo.

"_Quer ajuda?"_

Como essa coisa pode me ajudar?

"_Posso ler as respostas dos outros pra você."_

E agora? Isso é certo? Que duvida cruel. Quer saber? Danem-se os outros e a justiça. Escrevi na prova. 'Vai lá.' Que legal. Vou colar e nunca ninguém vai descobrir.

Outro dia me pegaram colando. Não foi legal. Fui suspenso por dois dias. E eu levei uma bronca do Jiraya. E ele nunca me dá bronca.

"_Quase todo mundo marcou 'c' na primeira__."_

Maravilha. Vou me dar bem nesse teste, mas essa coisa tem que ser mais rápido, falta cinco minutos pra acabar a aula.

-

-

-

"Sua raposa nojenta! Por que não me passou todas as repostas?" – enfatizei o 'todas'. Estávamos num lugar mais calmo, fora da escola, indo pra casa. Não passa quase ninguém aqui. É uma pequena praça bem isolada, velha, mas bem tranqüila. Gostava de passar o tempo ali, era próximo da minha casa e quando o Jiraya levava mulheres lá pra casa eu vinha pra cá. Ficar lá e ficar ouvindo os dois 'brincarem' não é legal.

"Aconteceu um problema."

"Que tipo de problema? Alguém descobriu que eu tava colando?"

"Exatamente. Alguém me viu olhando as resposta pra você."

"Mas eu pensei que só eu podia ver você."

"Eu também pensei isso, mas alguém escreveu num papel: _honestidade. Devia parar de olhar as resposta pra Naruto._ Acho que foi isso."

"NÃÃÃO! Eu to frito! Eu vou zerar a prova por causa disso."

"Esse não o seu maior problema agora, garoto. Concentre-se. Vamos resolver todos os seus problemas, mas temos que descobrir como essa garota sabe de mim."

"Garota? Que garota?"

"Eu vi seu nome na prova. Hyuuga Hinata."

Hããn? Hinata pode ver espíritos também? Como assim?

-

-

-

Cheguei em casa apressado. Eu ia almoçar e sair correndo pra encontrar com Hinata, ou melhor, procurar porque eu não sei onde ela mora.

Hyuuga Hinata sempre ficava num canto, sozinha, fazendo nada. E isso é esquisito. Sakura dizia ter pena dela, ai um dia convidou ela pra almoçar com a gente. E ai eu tive a prova. Ela é realmente estranha. Não falava nada, quando alguém ia conversar com ela, ela ficava vermelha. Talvez seu excesso de timidez a deixasse assim, ou não, vai saber. Outro fato estranho é que ela é a única garota do colégio que não fica babando por Sasuke, pelo menos não que eu saiba.

Mas nós nos aproximamos, ela e o grupo no qual eu faço parte, mas não é a pessoa mais importante dele até porque ela continua sendo esquisita, mesmo sendo uma garota legal. Ela é a única que tem paciência comigo e isso é legal demais.

Jiraya estava em casa quando cheguei, mas estava dormindo. Parece que a noite foi boa pra ele. Preparei um macarrão instantâneo, porque é a única coisa que tinha. Jiraya enche os armários com isso. Só com isso. E eu, que sou um adolescente em fase de crescimento, não como direito. Por isso me convido pra almoçar na casa dos meus amigos, porque eles têm quem prepare comida pra eles.

"Agora vamos em busca de Hinata." – disse pra a Raposa que não havia saído do meu lado.

"Temos que trabalhar."

"Mas pensei que achar Hinata era mais importante. E além do mais, você ficou quinze anos sem fazer nada porque eu não te via então você pode ficar mais um dia. Vamos logo."

* * *

ooooee galerinha do maaal :P

o segundo capitulo tá ai

no proximo vai rolar coisas mais imteressantes, esse foi só pra mostrar como vai ser a vida do Naruto daqui pra frente

e vai ter romance também, pra que gosta, mas vai demorar um pouqinho então continuem acompanhando

agora momento merchandise leiam minha InoXGaraa também - o proximo capitulo sai semanda que vem :D

me digam voces: o que acharam desse capitulo?

devo continuar a fic?

bye bye peoples ;D


	3. Discovering

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**PARANORMAL**

**Discovering**

N.A/: As falas em itálico são as falas dos espíritos.

**

* * *

**

Achar Hinata está sendo bem difícil. Quase ninguém fala com ela então seu endereço é um verdadeiro mistério pra mim.

Perguntei pra meus amigos e para os coadjuvantes também. Consegui poucas pistas.

"Acho que ela mora no centro da cidade em frente à praia." - Sasuke foi mais gentil que o normal - "Pra que você quer saber?"

"Não é da sua conta. Você nem acreditaria se eu contasse mesmo."

"Que seja. Mas fica esperto. Tem gente que não vai gostar nada disso."

Fiquei um pouco assustado com essas palavras. Sei que Hinata tem um primo do mal e super-protetor, o Neji, mas não sei se ele faria alguma coisa comigo.

Vou para o centro da cidade. Quero ver se encontro com ela.

-

-

-

Com a minha melhor cara-de-pau, perguntei para as pessoas se alguém a conhecia, mas ela parece um coelho que nunca sai da toca.

Resolvi parar numa sorveteria para olhar o cardápio, já que esse é um bairro de rico e eu não tenho dinheiro pra gastar aqui, nem com um mísero sorvete.

"_Não encontrei ninguém parecido com essa garota_." - Kyuubi, que saiu em busca da Hyuuga, reapareceu. Pus o cardápio em frente ao rosto e sussurei pra ele. A sorveteria não tinha muita gente então deu pra disfarçar meu papo com o monstrengo.

"O que vamos fazer agora? Será que ela vai contar pra alguém?"

"_Ela não faria isso._"

"Você nem a conhece para saber como ela é."

"_Se ela consegue ver espíritos, deve fazer algum tempo. Então se ela não contou pra ninguém não contará agora._"

"Com você sabe que ela não contou. Além do mais se eu comecei a ver essas coisas agora por que ela não poderia ver também?" - disse enquanto encarava um espírito que acompanhava a garçonete. Era de um homem, com uns vinte e seis anos, vestindo um terno elegante. - "Mas vai saber o que se passa na cabeça daquela esquisita." - voltei meu olhar para o fantasma do homem. - "O que aconteceu com ele?"

"_A morte de espíritos as vezes são um mistério para nós, meros servos da poderosa Morte. Tome cuidado pra ele não perceber que você consegue vê-lo._"

"Por quê?"

"Perseguição." - uma voz em frente ao cardápio que segurava falou. - "Posso sugerir uma banana splity?" - disse assim que abaixei o obstáculo da minha visão.

"Hinata?!" - ela me olhava de uma forma carinhosa - "A quanto tempo está aí?"

"Tempo o suficiente para ouvir você me chamar de esquisita." - que constrangedor.

"Desculpa." - vi que ela deu os ombros. Parecia que já estava acostumada. - "Precisamos conversar, né?"

"É, precisamos. Já pediu?" - balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto ela chamava a garçonete de roupas coloridas - "Eu quero um milkshake de chocolate. E você, Naruto?"

"Bem, eu..."

"Traga-nos dois, então." - a garçonete saiu - "Não se preocupe, eu pago." - parece que ela entendeu minha situação de pobre.

"_Aproveita que vai tirar a barriga da miséria e vai direto ao ponto._"

"Seu amigo tem razão. O que você quer saber?"

"Você pode ouvir também?" - que incrível. Ela podia fazer as mesmas coisas que eu, então?

"Tanto quanto você, acredito eu."

"_Nos explique melhor. Como você pode fazer isso?_"

"Esse é um mistério para a minha família a gerações. Mas acreditamos que esse dom esteja relacionado a uma maldição que deixou nossos olhos com essa cor tão... exótica."

"Então toda a sua família pode ver gente morta?"

"É, isso mesmo. Por séculos estamos desenvolvendo técnicas para nos livrar disso. Não é algo que os orgulhamos."

"Mas é tão legal, é o que nos torna especiais." - como ela poderia não gostar de algo tão inacreditavelmente legal.

"Tem muita responsabilidade escondida por trás disso, Naruto. Os Hyuugas são os únicos seres humanos que podem ver, então temos que trabalhar para manter a ordem entre os dois mundos." - ela pareceu muito triste ao falar isso - "Agora a responsabilidade também é sua."

"Eu não consigo ver o que tem de ruim nisso."

"Quem sabe um dia eu te conte. Mas hoje não." - a garçonete trouxe o nosso pedido.

"_Então você vai ajudar o Naruto nessa batalha?_"

"Se vocês quiserem ajuda, eu terei o maior prazer em ajudá-los."

"_E que tipo de ajuda você pode oferecer?_"

"Ajudá-lo a disfarçar esse dom."

"Pois, é. Você disse que espíritos iam me perseguir caso percebam que eu posso ver. Me explica melhor."

"Espíritos em geral, não querem ficar nesse mundo depois da morte. Então buscam qualquer forma de ajuda para irem ao outro mundo descansar em paz."

"_Se eles perceberem que você pode vê-los, eles vão te perseguir até conseguirem o que querem_."

"Que é ir para outro mundo. Porém isso é impossível, pois o espírito só vai partir definitivamente se cumprir a função que lhe foi enviada."

"Cara, isso é muito complexo." - em um dos raros momentos de burrice (eu sou um gênio, não se esqueçam).

"Esse é só o começo." - ela me pareceu meio preocupada. - "Eu tenho que ir agora." - ela tirou da bolsa o dinheiro para pagar nossa bebida, e eu me senti muito mal por isso, mas eu a compensaria um outro dia.

"Posso te acompanhar até sua casa?" - queria conversar mais com ela. Diante do meu pedido ela ficou vermelha, que fofo.

"Faça o que quiser."

"Ótimo!" - exclamei enquanto me levantava - "E você, por que não vai passear um pouquinho?" - disse ao Kyuubi.

_"Já entendi, moleque_." - e desapareceu.

-

-

-

Caminhamos lado a lado, no mais completo silêncio. Confesso que estou um pouco constrangido em puxar um assunto e ela não parece muito incomodada com isso.

Parece que eu e ela nos iríamos nos aproximar depois dessa descoberta e então eu tô tentado a descobrir mais sobre Hinata, a garota esquisita e misteriosa.

"Entãão..." - comecei, mas não tinha nada para falar - "Clima agradável, não?"

"É..." - o assunto de elevador não ajudou muito, já que ela não desenvolvia. - "Não me leve a mal, Naruto, mas não é bom que nos vejam juntos."

"Por quê?"

"É complicado explicar." - ela parou em frente a um condomínio - "Bem... É aqui que eu moro." - era um prédio elegante, igual aqueles que passa em novela de gente rica. Na guarita ao lado do portão, um segurança me olhava torto. Me senti intimidado. - "Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui." - ela estava levemente corada.

"Por nada." - sorri com o meu típico sorriso. (?) - "Nos vemos amanhã no colégio?"

"Claro. Até amanhã." - fiquei lá até ela desaparecer entre as grades e portas do sofisticado prédio.

Hinata era mais agradável do que eu imaginava. Foi bem divertido conversar com ela, por mais que o papo não seja interessante do ponto de vista dela (isso foi o que ela deu a entender).

"_E aí, moleque. Conseguiu xavecar bastante?_"

"Xavecar? Ninguém nessa década usa a palavra 'xavecar'. E eu não estava 'xavecando' ela." - comecei a andar e falar 'sozinho'.

"_Aham... E eu sou um unicórnio cor de rosa._" - ironia. Tem coisa mais agradável que isso? - "_Temos que trabalhar, moleque_."

"Eu sei, vamos lá. E para de me chamar de moleque."

-

-

-

Depois de uma tarde longa, eu fiz um ótimo trabalho, modéstia à parte.

Ajudei um menininho que quase morreu atropelado por causa de um espírito de um adolescente rebelde.

Como eu fiz isso? Segredo profissional.

Mentira, não é segredo não. Eu só puxei o menino. Aí o monstrengo foi falar com o carinha do mal que quis matar o pequeno.

Praticamente um herói. Fui até aplaudido. Eu sou o cara.

Cheguei em casa e, quase por um milagre, Jiraya tá em casa sem, eu disse SEM mulher em casa.

Sabe qual é a gravidade da situação? Numa escala de zero a dez eu daria cem. Sacou?

"Ei! Naruto! Finalmente você chegou!" - disse me abraçando. Me a-bra-çan-do.

"QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O VERDADEIRO JIRAYA?!" - gritei enquanto me afastava dele. Eu estava com medo, com ultra-medo.

"Oras, sou eu." - ele disse com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, tá acontecendo alguma coisa estranha - "Preciso desabafar, senta aí." - eu não disse.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Encontrei uma ex-namorada. Estou deprimido. Ela não quis nada com isso." - disse em prantos. Que medo, de novo.

"E...?"

"Como assim 'E'? Eu sou Jiraya e nenhuma mulher recusa sair comigo."

"Parece que não foi isso que aconteceu."

"Me ajuda! Eu estou muito triste, é sério."

"Faz o que você sempre faz pra se consolar: mulheres."

"Não tenho mais animação pra sair com qualquer uma. Eu a quero."

"Então conquiste seu coração." - que papo chato. Nem acredito que eu disse isso. - "Agora eu vou descansar. O dia foi longo."

Jiraya nunca foi o pai adotivo exemplar. Ele é um mau exemplo pra mim. Me deixa sair a hora que eu quero, com quem eu quero e já até me ofereceu bebida alcoólica. Que tipo de pai faz isso?

Depois de um bom banho quente e relaxante me deitei na cama para relaxar um pouco mais.

"_Esse seu pai é estranho._"

"Eu sei." - disse indo até a porta pra fecha-lá. Já me passava por louco demais na frente do Tio Sapo. - "Ma é uma boa pessoa."

"_E a garota?_"

"Hinata? O que tem ela?"

"_O que você vai fazer a respeito?_"

"Acho que seria legal se a gente de aproximasse." - acabei de perceber que isso teve um duplo sentido - "Quer dizer... Temos mais coisa em comum agora, né?" - puts, isso também foi ambíguo.

"_Acho que você tá afim dela._"

"Não fala besteira!" - taquei um travesseiro nele, mas passou por ele sem nem fazer cócegas, atingindo a parede atrás dele.

"_Ainda não aprendeu que só a sua mão esquerda pode me atingir?_" - e sem nem pensar duas vezes, preparei um daqueles socos bem socados, e o atingi bem na cara. Foi legal. - "_Ai!_"

"Isso é pra aprender a pensar duas vezes antes de falar besteira. Principalmente quando envolve a Hinata." - deitei novamente.

Eu definitivamente não estava afim dela.

Dormi.

* * *

ooie, vortei, pessoas amadas.

Tenho uma coisa a declarar: escrever sobre o ponto de vista do Naruto é muuuuuito dificil, é sério  
não dá pra saber o que se passa naquela linda cabeça loira.  
Devia ter feio POV da Hinata, óó se arrapendimento matasse, eu nem estaria morta  
HSAUDUSAYDAIS  
Tá sendo bem divertido brincar com o pensamento do Naruto, memso sendo difícil :D (sim, acho que sou bipolar :/ )

Mas tá ai o capitulo 3, feito com muito amor e sacríficio  
o que acharam?


	4. Working

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Paranormal**  
**Working**

Eu estava tomando meu café tranquilamente há exatos treze minutos e meio. Quatorze agora.

Agora eu estou encharcado porque aquele monstro idiota disse que eu tinha que trabalhar.

É sério: odeio ele.

E ainda por cima está chovendo. Chovia, pelo menos. Agora não está mais.

Num fim de semana, quando você finalmente pode assistir a maratona de desenhos matinal, vem uma pessoa dizendo que você tem _assuntos pendentes_.

E de novo: odeio ele.

A parte boa disso tudo é que eu to ajudando pessoas desconhecidas, mas mesmo assim pessoas que precisam de ajuda.

Será que Hinata faz a mesma coisa que eu? Tipo, ajudar aos incógnitos.

"_Tá pensando na garota, né?"_

"O que?! Claro que não. Por que pensaria nela? Quer levar outra bofetada, né?" – mentira pode não ser meu forte, mas jamais daria razão pra aquele monstrengo me zoar. Jamais.

"_Você ta com cara de bobo apaixonado. E ainda esta falando sozinho_" – as pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse louco.

"Não fala besteira. Vamos ao trabalho."

0o0o0o0o0

No alto de um prédio nem tão alto (tem três andares) tem um cara sentado querendo se jogar.

Ao lado dele eu podia ver um espírito do mal.

E ao meu lado eu vejo Hinata. Não sei da onde ela surgiu, mas que é legal ela ta perto de mim, isso é.

"_Aquele lá é um espírito obcecado._"

"É assim que se chama então?"

"Temos que ajudar o homem." – Hinata não parecia surpresa ao ver aquela cena – "Você pode distraí-lo pra mim, Naruto? ''

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Vou tirar o espírito de lá, mas temos que impedir que o homem se jogue. Não podemos deixar que ele morra." – ela tirou da bolsa uma espécie pérolas.

"_É o que eu estou pensando?_" – ele parecia um pouco assustado.

"Exatamente."

"Eu ainda não to entendendo. Alguém pode me explicar?" – a pergunta se dissipou no ar, pois ela (Hinata) corria pra dentro do prédio.

"_Eu preciso ver essa garota em ação. Cuide do cara._"

Então eu ficava com a distração e eles com a ação? Isso não é legal. Não mesmo. Mas são ossos do ofício.

"Hei! O que você ta fazendo?" – ganhei espaço entre a multidão que formava um semi-circulo ao redor do prédio esperando ao pior.

"Não há mais razão para que minha vida continue. Vou me matar."

"Por quê?"

"Ele diz que eu não sirvo pra nada. Ele fica enchendo a minha cabeça com coisas ruins."

"Ele quem?"

"A voz." – agora ele pareceu meio perturbado. – "Ele diz que vai tirar todas as pessoas de perto de mim. A minha mulher foi embora. Meus filhos estão chorando por minha causa. Até meu cachorro fugiu de mim." – a voz então era o espírito.

"Mas ela não tem razão. Não se deixe levar por essa voz."

"Mas ele sabe o que diz. Tudo o que ele fala se torna real. Eu já disse pra ele parar, mas ele não para." – pude sentir o desespero nos olhos dele.

"Eu sei o que você está passando. Acredite em mim." – isso não é mentira.

"Você também ouve?"

"Aham." – tecnicamente eu também ouço uma voz do além – "Só que eu consegui administrar isso."

"Como? Como você faz isso?" – ele estava se acalmando.

"Não importa como eu faço. O que importa é que você não pode dar importância às palavras vazias de pessoas, ou coisas, que se acham superior a você."

Hinata apareceu na porta do prédio carregando o tal colar estranho. Kyuubi estava ao lado dela.

"Vamos, cara! Pode descer agora. Eu garanto que a voz não vai mal se você fizer o que eu disse." – o cara pareceu pensar. Mas se levantou e saiu. Aplaudiram-me.

"Fez um ótimo trabalho, Naruto." – Hinata sorriu pra mim, um pouco tímida, mas fofa do mesmo jeito.

"O que aconteceu lá em cima? E qual é a utilidade disso?" - me referi às coisas que ela segurava que pareciam formar um colar.

"Tem gente querendo conhecer você. Venha comigo."

0o0o0o0o0

Estou em frente ao prédio que eu deixei Hinata ontem. O que ela queria afinal?

"Espero que não se importe, meu pai quer te conhecer." – será que ele acha que somos namorados? Por que tipo: eu deixei ela ontem em casa e tal – "Ele descobriu que você é como nós." – namorados?! Da onde eu tirei isso?

"Tudo bem."

Subimos pelo elevador e pelo botão que ela apertou, íamos para a cobertura.

O apartamento é tipo: enorme!

Só sala de entrada é do tamanho da minha casa toda. E ainda tinha uma escada. Ela mora num biplex. (aquele apartamento de dois andares, pra quem não sabe.)

"Uau! Você mora mesmo aqui?"

"Moro. É um pouco grande e desconfortável, mas pode ficar à vontade." – desconfortável? Dãã... É um apartamento de luxo, não é desconfortável.

Eu tinha que dividir um banheiro com um velho tarado. Isso é desconfortável. Imagina quantos banheiros não deve ter esse apartamento!

"Chegaram cedo." – uma voz autoritária apareceu do nada.

"Pai." – ela se curvou para o pai. Quem se curva para o próprio pai? Estranho. – "Esse é Naruto Uzumaki, o..."

"O garoto que pode ver espíritos também." – que gênio.

"Oi!" – tentei ser simpático e sorri, mas ele me retribuiu com a cara fechada.

"Venha comigo, Uzumaki." – comecei a segui-lo quando vi que Hinata não vinha atrás de mim.

"Você não vem?" – perguntei a ela.

"O assunto que tenho que tratar é com você, não com ela." – vi que ela abaixou a cabeça tristemente diante da resposta grosseira do pai.

Entramos num escritório que tinha o dobro do tamanho do meu quarto. Ele se sentou numa cadeira giratória de couro atrás de uma mesa toda chique. Eu sentei numa cadeira igualmente elegante. Só que não girava, para minha infelicidade.

"Como você começou a vê-los?"

"Os espíritos? Eu não sei." – fiz um esforço pra lembrar uma coisa que aconteceu três dias atrás. Memória de peixinho. – "Quando eu acordei há alguns dias eu vi um monte de pessoinhas flutuando na rua. Foi bem bizarro."

"Quando foi isso exatamente?"

"Acho que na última segunda. Como o senhor descobriu que e vejo também? Hinata te contou?"

"Não vem ao caso agora. Quero saber o que você sabe sobre isso."

"Eu não sei muita coisa. Só o que Kyuubi me contou. Tipo, que eu tenho que ajudar as pessoas..."

"Kyuubi? O mensageiro?" – legal, fui cortado no meio da frase.

"Acho que sim..." – Kyuubi é o mensageiro da Morte, né?

"Você se comunica com ele com muita freqüência?"

"Yep." – me distrai com uma estátua estranha que estava em cima da mesa.

"Pode chamá-lo?"

"Eu acho que sim." - sai dos meus devaneios.

"Então chame-o." – encarei-o sem entender o motivo do pedido.

"Hei! Monstrengo!" – comecei a berrar. – "O coroa quer falar com você!"

"_Não precisa gritar, moleque. Eu estou sempre do seu lado, lembra?_"

"Que seja. Pai da Hinata, esse é o Kyuubi. Kyuubi, pai da Hinata." – fiz as devidas apresentações.

"Fascinante" – ele parecia estar encantado – "Deixe-nos a sós, Uzumaki. Encontre minha filha na sala. Não vá embora. Temos muito que conversar ainda."

"Beleza." – levantei e fui em direção a porta, não sem antes ser interrompito pela voz fria do Senhor Hyuuga.

"Você vai almoçar conosco também."– boca livre na casa de gente rica? Adoro.

Fui em busca de Hinata pela grande cobertura. E era grande mesmo.

Ela não estava na sala onde entramos como o Senhor Pai da Hinata disse. Então comecei a vasculhar a casa. Até que encontrei uma pessoinha na cozinha.

Acho que é a cozinha, porque tinha um fogão e uma pia. E uma geladeira também.

"Senhorita Hinata está no quarto. Pode subir. É a terceira porta à esquerda depois das escadas." – agradeci e saí fazendo o caminho indicado por ela.

0o0o0o0o0

Depois de subir as escadas encontrei um corredor consideravelmente grande para um aparamento.

Primeira porta, segunda, terceira... É aqui. Bati.

"Pode entrar." – uma voz abafada disse.

"Hinata? – ela pareceu assustada quando eu entrei e se ajeitou rapidamente na cama.

"N-Naruto?" – sentou na beira da cama. – "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Seu pai disse pra eu esperar aí eu não queria ficar sozinho ai vim te procurar."

"Espero que meu pai não tenha sido desagradável com você..."

"Nãão" – mentira. Mas ela parecia tão triste quando falou do pai – "Você contou a ele que eu vejo gente morta?"

"Papai te viu indo embora depois de me acompanhar até aqui. Deve ter visto Kyuubi andando com você."

"Por isso não queria andar comido?"

"Também." – silêncio. Ela não gosta muito de falar. – "Sinto muito por toda essa situação. Deve estar sendo bem constrangedor pra você." – agora ela estava realmente triste.

"Tudo bem. Você não tem culpa, né?" – ela sorriu tímida e um pouco mais alegre. – "Você e seu pai não se dão bem, né?"

"Meu pai é um pouco rigoroso comigo. Mas sei que no fundo ele só quer meu bem."

"Então por que sempre fica triste quando fala dele?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Naruto." – ela passou a mão sobre os olhos. Ela estava quase chorando.

"Se você não quiser falar não precisa, mas espero que algum dia você me conte." – ela se espantou. – "Que foi? Você vai ter que me aturar muito." – ela riu e me deu mais confiança.

"Onde está Kyuubi?"

"Tá lá embaixo falando com seu pai." – comecei a andar pelo quarto. Não era todo rosa e cheio de frufrus como eu imaginava. Era só um quarto grande e normal. Hinata é uma garota muito simples apesar da família rica.

"Quem é?" - perguntei me referindo a uma foto que estava num porta-retrato em cima da cômoda.

"Minha mãe." – a mulher na foto era linda, bem parecida com Hinata.

"Ela é muito parecida com você." – a semelhança é assustadora.

"Eu acho que _eu_ sou parecida com ela, né?" – que gafe minha. – "Ela era incrível." – pegou a foto na mão.

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Eu não sei. Ninguém nunca me contou. Só que um dia meu pai disse pra mim que ela nunca ia voltar." – vi que uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

"Você era muito ligada a ela?"

"Ela desapareceu quando eu era muito pequena. Não tive muito tempo pra ficar com ela. Não me lembro muito dela." – as lágrimas caíram umas atrás da outra. eu queria consolá-la. – "Mas mesmo assim dói."

"Eu sinto muito." – se ela contou sobre sua mãe eu posso contar sobre os meus pais também, talvez ela se sinta melhor." – Sabe... eu também não conheci a minha mãe, nem meu pai pra falar a verdade." – ela enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para mim com os olhos vermelhos.

"Sério?"

"É. Jiraya diz que eles morreram num acidente quando eu era um bebezinho. Aí ele cuida de mim."

"Nossa..."

"Na verdade ele cuida muito mal de mim, mas só saber que ele tá comigo, que eu não to sozinho..." – comecei a desabafar diante dos sorrisos dela.

"Deve ter sido difícil pra você." – sentamos na cama, um de frente para o outro.

"No começo, quando eu comecei a crescer e ver que eu era diferente dos outros por isso, foi difícil sim. Era chato ver que no final das aulas os meus colegas corriam para os braços dos pais e eu ficava ali, esperando o meu segundo pai adotivo que sempre se atrasava."

"Segundo pai?"

"É o Kakashi. Ele foi um aluno do meu pai de verdade e era muito apegado a ele. Mas faz tanto tempo que não o vejo. Ele viajou faz dois meses e ainda não voltou."

"Sua história é muito bonita, Naruto" – ela ficou tipo assim: muito vermelha. Mas muito vermelha mesmo.

"É mais bonita quando contada, né? Mas viver foi um pouco complicado..." – vi que ela ficou mais sem graça ainda. Quem não ficaria, né? Depois de elogiar vem um cara tapado (só de vez em quando) e estraga tudo. Vamos mudar de assunto – "O que era aquilo que você tirou de dentro da bolsa hoje? Aquelas pérolas."

"Na verdade são contas." – ela tirou de dentro da bolsa que estava em cima da mesa. – "São usadas para prender espíritos e mandá-los para o caminho certo."

"Sério!? Que radical! Como consigo um?"

"Acho que você não pode ter um... É muito raro encontrar um desses."

"Como achou o seu então?"

"Está na minha família desde que essa história de espíritos começou. Dizem que a mesma feiticeira que nos amaldiçoou nos deu esse colar para que nosso trabalho fosse bem executado."

"E por que sua família foi amaldiçoada?"

"Éramos uma família de cavaleiros que lutavam em nome do Rei há séculos." – história medieval é tão legal – "Durante uma batalha, o patriarca dos Hyuugas atacou uma pequena vila. E a população foi dizimada pelas mãos de meus ancestrais."

"Nossa, que do mal."

"E então uma feiticeira apareceu e disse que iríamos carregar esse feito para sempre. Claro que na hora eles ficaram felizes, pois iam ser aclamados como heróis quando voltassem a sua terra natal."

"E isso não foi tão bom, né?"

"Exatamente. Ela disse que íamos cuidar das mortes que causamos e das outras que viriam como punição." – ela deu um longo suspiro – "E carregamos esse fardo desde então."

Fiquei sem palavras.

Então a história de Hinata era tão assustadora. Ela deve ter complexo por causa disso. Tipo: saber que seus antepassados foram assassinos não é legal, né?

"Mas as coisas vão mudar, Hinata. Porque eu to com você agora. E eu não vou deixar você pensar assim." – ela sorriu confiante mesmo que um pouco encabulada – "Isso vai ser divertido daqui pra frente. Eu prometo." – só precisava de um abraço pra finalizar o momento, mas acho que ela não faz esse tipo.

* * *

OOIIE GALERINHA DO MAAAL!  
Estou no meio do mato, numa cidade que não tem nada pra fazer  
então resovi fugir um pouco do síto que eu tô e acabei achando um computador!! - quase nem acreditei quem tem tecnologia nesse fim de mundo XD  
E viva o Google Docs! (esse capitulo tava salvo nele e mofando la´:/)

Aí ó: coisas importantes foram reveladas nesse capitulo e haverão mais ainda no proximo -euacho

_E um parabens pra minha Mimiletche que se formou ontem \õ/ - esse capitulo é dedicado a você :D  
Espero que você tenha se divertido com seu "Desumano" SHUDHASUDAH  
[/piada interna off_

Desculpa aê galere ^^  
acho que o próximo capitulo sai mais rápido

_**Quem gosta de InooXGaraa pode acompanhar a minha outra fic: Castelo de Ilusões - tá meio carente de reviews lá ):**_


	5. Knowing

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Paranormal  
****5. ****Knowing**

Acho que esse é um dos momentos mais constrangedores da minha vida.

Eu tô sentado na mesa dos Hyuugas com um monte de Hyuugas olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma aberração. O que de fato não sou.

Tipo: tem o Neji, mas esse sempre me olhou de um jeito mal. Então vamos desconsiderar.

Aí tem uma mini-Hinata que me manda olhares estranhos, mas não são do mal. É do tipo que criancinhas de oito anos olham para uma vitrine de loja de doces.

Tem também a Hinata, mas essa me olha com... Carinho, eu acho.

E pra finalizar a cena tem o Paizão-Hyuuga-master, que é muito arrogante. Muito mesmo.

E eu to com vergonha de comer com tantos olhos sobre mim.

_"Qual é garoto, não vai comer nada? Pensei que gostava de comer de graça." – _que legal. Achei alguém que é mais cara–de–pau do que eu.

"Cala a boca, seu monstrengo." – todos começaram a me olhar mais estranho ainda. Acho que fui muito mal-educado – "Desculpem."

"Você não merece todo o poder que tem, idiota." – só pra constar: foi o Neji que disse isso. E tipo: eu sou tão poderoso assim?

Eu e o Neji não somos os grandes amigos, na verdade ele ficaria nas ultimas colocações da minha lista de amigos coadjuvantes, só perderia pro Shino-adorador-de-insetos.

Mas acho que como ele descobriu que eu sou mais forte que ele (pelo menos foi o que ele deu a entender), ele fica me tratando mal.

Acho que daquela mesa só se salva eu de normal mesmo.

"Você me respondeu muitas perguntas, menos uma, Uzumaki." – Senhor Hyuuga me dirigiu a palavra, que honra (isso foi irônico, ok?).

"Pode mandar, tio."

"Ele não é seu tio." – Neji? Oi? Ninguém está falando com você. Ignorá-lo-ei.

"Por que você?"

"Eu não entendi..." – ele podia ter sido mais direto, né?

"Por que você é o representante do Mensageiro da Morte?"

"Ah! Acho que tem haver com a minha mão ou qualquer coisa assim." – larguei o garfo e olhei pra ela.

"A Porta do Inferno. Então é você quem a carrega."

Nessa hora todo mundo parou pra me olhar, de novo. Já tá ficando chato.

E que parada é essa de "Porta do Inferno"? Aquela raposa maldita explica tudo pela metade.

"Acho que terminamos nosso almoço." – ele chamou os empregados para tirar os pratos da mesa. E tipo EU NÃO ACABEI DE COMER. Na verdade eu mal toquei na comida, o que é muito ruim já que eu não aproveitei a comida de gente rica.

Mas é melhor eu ficar quieto.

Neji saiu batendo o pé. Parece irritado. Até parece que eu me importo.

"Sua aura é fascinante." – a mini-Hinata que disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

"O quê?" – que papo é esse de aura?

"Por que não vai brincar com suas bonecas, Hanabi?"

"Eu não brinco mais de bonecas. Sou bem adulta, tá? Mas se você quer ficar sozinha com o gatão eu deixo." – gatão é? Sou demais. Mas Hinata tava tão vermelha quanto um... Um... Tomate? Sim, sim. Tomate é uma boa comparação – "Tchauzinho, coração." – coração é? Eu tô arrasando. Pena que a tal da Hanabi é uma pirralha porque eu pegava.

"Desculpe por isso." – tô começando a ficar com pena da Hinata. Ela fica triste por qualquer coisinha. E ainda fica se desculpando por tudo. Que chato.

"Tudo bem. É bom se sentir gostoso de vez em quando." – ri convencido. Fala sério! Tinha sido bem engraçado. Parece que ela não achou. Vamos contornar essa gafe – "Que lance é essa de 'sua aura é fascinante'?"

"Hanabi, de um modo estranho, não nasceu vendo espíritos. Ela vê os sentimentos das pessoas em forma de luz. Chamamos de aura."

"Nossa! Então eu sou mais incrível que eu achava." – ela riu tímida.

_"Desculpe interromper o momento, mas temos que ir, garoto."_

"Já?"

_"Temos assuntos pendentes."_

"Da última vez que você disse isso eu tive que trabalhar."

_"Mas o que vamos fazer dessa vez é muito mais diferente. Vamo logo."_

"Então tá, né? Eu acho que tenho que ir." – disse à Hinata.

"Eu te acompanho até a porta." – ela levantou e eu a segui em direção a porta. – "Me desculpa por qualquer coisa que minha família tenha dito. Eles podem ser muito desagradáveis."

"Tudo bem. Eu não me abalo fácil, não." – ela riu tímida – "Foi muito legal passar o dia com você, Hinata. Tomara que se repita muitas vezes."

"É..." – ela tava levemente corada.

"Tchau." – dei um beijo nela. No rosto, ok?

"Tchau, Naruto." – isso saiu quase como um sussurro. E diante da porta já aberta, saí.

OoOoOoOoO

Depois de horas treinando, sim, meus caros, eu estava treinando com o Kyuubi.

Lembram daquele lance de "Eu vou entrar em você, 'encaixe a risada do mal aqui'".

Ok, não foi bem assim. Mas foi quase.

Enfim. Ele passou a tarde inteira me explicando a teoria da 'associação'. E eu tenho que dizer que isso é muito, mais muito, mas muito assustador mesmo.

Tipo: através da Porta do Inferno (sim, a minha mão é chamada assim por causa do símbolo do mal que as linhas da minha mão formam. Eu acho que já disse isso) ele entra e assume a forma do meu corpo e daí, eu vou estar consciente o tempo todo segundo Kyuubi, vamos lutar (ação!) com os sem-vidas mais fortes.

Porque daí ele vai poder tocar nele com outras partes do meu corpo (não pensem besteiras).

Sobre os fantasminhas mais fortes eu não posso comentar nada porque eu simplesmente não sei. Kyuubi não me explicou muita coisa, ele disse que eu ia saber mais quando visse um.

Neste exato momento, estou em minha casa. Aquele cubículo que eu divido com meu pai-adotivo.

Nota mental número 2: tirar as manchas de mofo do teto.

Pois é. Estou deitado na minha cama esperando que a ação caia em meu colo.

"Yo, Naruto." – Kakashi?

"KAKASHI!!" – Yeah! Kakashi voltou! Kakashi voltou. Corri e pulei em cima dele. Ele quase caiu.

"Como tem passado?" – disse se soltando de mim.

"Nhaan! Eu acho que vou bem. Trouxe alguma coisa pra mim?"

"Não, eu me esqueci." – e deu um dos seus típicos sorrisos de olhinhos fechado. Mas como assim ele não trouxe meu presente?

"Pisada, hein, Kakashi. Pisada." – fingi falsa tristeza.

"E onde está Jiraya? Tenho que falar com ele, urgente."

"Não sei onde ele tá, acabai de chegar, mas provavelmente tá com mulheres."

"Não podemos esperar outra coisa do Tio Sapo, não é mesmo?" – ele foi em direção a porta – "Vou procurá-lo. Nos vemos mais tarde, Naruto."

Como Kakashi sempre foi estranho, não vou dizer como ele está agora. Mas que ele tá esquisito, isso tá.

O vi sair pela porta do meu quarto e pude ouvir o som a porta principal se fechando.

Fiquei sozinho de novo. Legal.

Quando eu tava com a Hinata as coisas eram mais divertidas.

E por falar nela, o que será que ela tá fazendo agora? Será que o pai chato dela tá irritando a doce e meiga Hinata?

Doce e Meiga? Que coisa gay.

Pensamentos machos, pensamentos machos...

Hinata é muito gostosa, cara!

Nããão! Tadinha dela. É melhor eu pensa em outras coisas que não envolvam a família Hyuuga.

"EI!"

_"Qual foi, moleque? Quer me matar do coração?"_ – criaturas mortas não têm coração, dãã!

"Sabe, eu reparei numa coisa lá na casa da Hina." – ok, eu sei que isso envolve os Hyuugas, mas deixa baixo.

_"Oh! Já estão na fase de dar apelidinhos? Qual que ela deu pra você? Chuchuzinho?"_ – ele riu sádico. Como é que eu deixo escapar uma coisa dessas!?

"Por que não cala a boca e ouve o que eu tenho pra dizer? É importante, ok?"

_"Tá, tá. O que é tão importante assim?"_

"Nem Hinata nem ninguém daquela família tem pessoinhas mortas flutuando atrás deles. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?"

_"Também reparei nisso. Mas não consigo encontrar uma razão."_

"você ficou um tempão falando com o Senhor Hyuuga e não perguntou isso a ele? Seu idiota!"

_"E por que você não perguntou pra sua namoradinha?"_

"Eu não tenho namorada nenhuma."

_"Mas bem que você gostaria de ter uma, não é? Mais especificamente uma morena de olhos brancos." _– essa Coisa me deixa louco. Que bicho chato.

"Você é mais tanso do que o Sasuke, sabia?" – se deu mal. Ele ficou com uma cara de 'isso foi um xingamento?'.

–

–

–

Nada mais agradável que uma segunda–feira.

Eu odeio segundas-feiras.

Acabei de perceber que odeio muitas coisas. Entre elas estão às segundas-feiras, o Monstrengo e a comida do Jiraya.

E eu não posso fugir de nenhuma. Talvez da comida do Jiraya, mas aí eu dependo da boa vontade dos meus amigos.

Então... Voltando a segunda-feira e voltando a rotina.

Se bem que ela vai mudar agora, não é?

Caçar monstros mortos e passar mais tempo com a Hina.

Que saco! Eu to pensando nela de novo. Isso tá começando a irritar.

E é melhor eu parar de pensar na garota porque daqui a pouco o Kyuubi vai reparar e me encher o saco.

Planos para hoje: primeiro de tudo, vou tomar banho e depois comer. Aí vou pra escola e depois eu não pensei ainda.

Então... AO CHUVEIRO!

Certo, primeiro liguei o chuveiro pra água esquentar. Enquanto isso eu tiro meu pijama super estilo. Ele é cor-sim-cor-não e eu adoro isso.

A água ainda tá fria... Droga, agora esquentou demais. Chuveiro idiota.

_"É melhor se apressar ou vai chegar atrasado."_

"AAAH!" – que susto, cara. Espero que ninguém acorde por causa do meu berro. – "Vira pra lá." – disse cobrindo minhas partes... intimas.

_"Qual é o problema?"_

"Eu to pelado na frente de outro macho. VIRA AGORA!"

_"Se fosse na frente da _Hina_ você não se importaria."_

"Que mania de colocar a Hina...ta no meio de tudo. Dá um tempo." – entrei no chuveiro. Quase que eu chamo a Hina de Hina. Isso não pode acontecer de novo.

"NARUTO! VOCÊ TÁ BEM?" – acho que é a voz do Jiraya.

"Tá tudo bem."

"Por que você berrou?" – droga. Pensa, Naruto. Pensa rápido.

"BARATA! Tinha uma barata aqui." – desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha.

"Fez esse escândalo todo por causa de um inseto?" – acho que foi o Kakashi que disse isso.

"É. Levei um susto." – sai do banho e fui surpreendido por outro abraço do Tio Sapo, e eu acho que ele tava chorando. – "Isso é muito mais assustador que a barata."

"Meu menininho! Pensei que tinha acontecido algo grave com você! Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você." – o que tá acontecendo afinal?

"Jiraya tá triste. Seja sensível." – aê, Kakashi! Um viva pra você com suas explicações.

"Tem haver com aquela ex–namorada dele, né?" – ele começou a chorar escandalosamente.

"É melhor não tocarmos no assunto por enquanto. Vamos tomar café." – e saí levando com sigo um Sapinho triste. Que fofo (não mesmo).

–

–

–

"Ei, Naruto!" – oh! Uma voz me chama.

"Yo, Sakura! Como foi seu fim de semana?"

"Foi horrível! Não fiz nada. Tentei te ligar pra fazermos alguma coisa juntos mais não consegui."

"É... Eu fiquei bem ocupado."

"Com o quê, posso saber?"

"Coisas aí... TEME!" – avistei Sasuke ao longe. Nós três moramos perto um do outro, então sempre vamos e voltamos juntos da escola.

"Hn." – por que ele não pode ser mais simpático?

"Então..." – Sakura começou – "Alguém vai ficar mais velho semana que vem, hein, Naruto?" – puts! Com toda essa correria paranormal eu acabei esquecendo do meu prórpio aniversário.

"Vai dizer que esqueceu, Dobe?" – sou tão transparente assim.

"Mais ou menos..." – por falar em coisas do além será que a Hinata já chegou? Qual é a sala dela mesmo?

"Tinha que ser o Naruto." – eu nem esqueço as coisas com muita fraquência, mas nem vou retrucar porque quero achar a Hina logo.

"Ei, Dobe. O que você tá procurando?" – droga. Dei muita bandeira.

"Hinata. Sabe qual é a sala dela?"

"Tá afim dela por acaso? É a segunda vez que você pergunta sobre ela." – não sei da onde essa gente tira essas idéias absurdas.

"Não fala besteira."

"Deixa o Naruto em paz, Sasuke." – obrigado, mamãe Sakura – "Vamos pra sala."

"Vão indo na frente. Quero ver se eu encontro com ela." – eles fizeram aquele olhar de 'vá em fente, garotão' e me deram as costas.

Costas é uma palavra estranha, né? Qual é o singular? Costa? Bizarro

Voltando...

* * *

oiie, e ai? tudo beleza?  
demorei pacas, mas agora eu voltei de férias e tou com pelo menos dois capitulos adiantados, falta só digitar e PÁ! não vou mais atrasar, prometo.

sem mais comentários...  
gostaram? reviews?

Beijocas e Abraçocas  
**Izzy D.**


	6. Overloading

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Paranormal  
****Overloading**

Andando pela escola enquanto procurava pela Hinata, encontrei muita gente conhecida.

Sakura diz que eu sou sociável porque conheço e falo com quase todo mundo do colégio. E eu acho que é verdade.

Modéstia à parte, eu sou muito popular.

Eu vi o Neji e até cogitei a possibilidade de ir perguntar sobre a Hina pra ele, mas acho que ele vai arrancar minha cabeça fora.

Sabe como é, rola uns boatos aí pelo colégio que diz que o Neji é tipo, muito apaixonado pela Hina por causa do ciúme que ele sente.

Eu acho que é mentira, eles são primos, quase irmãos, nada haver. Além do mais seria nojento. Incesto, eca.

"Naruto! Bem quem eu estava procurando!" – argh, é o Kiba. Seja simpático.

"Yo, Kiba! O que aconteceu?" – deu certo.

"Lembra daquela garota que eu te falei?" – lá vem... – "Pois é, resolvi chegar nela."

"Legal, cara. Vá em frente." – não sou uma pessoa falsa, mas todas têm seu momento hipócrita. E se você tivesse que aturar o Kiba falando de garotas, você me entenderia.

"Mas pra isso eu preciso da sua ajuda." – seja legal com seus amigos coadjuvantes.

"O que quer que eu faça?"

"Você é mais sociável que eu." – droga, porque eu não podia ser um emo que tem medo de gente? – "Então vai preparar o terreno pra mim."

"Quer que eu capine seu jardim?" – às vezes eu me faço de burro só pra me sair de situações chatas.

"Não seu idiota." – eu vou ajudar o cara e ele ainda me xinga, brincadeira, viu? – "Descubra o que ela gosta pra mim impressiona-lá." – tudo bem, isso eu posso fazer.

"Eu ajudo. Quem é ela?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." – WTF?!

---

Eu já falei que vida de estudante é um saco? É sério, escola devia fazer pesquisa de opinião, porque eu tenho coisa pra caramba pra falar.

Primeiro que acho que as cadeiras deveriam ter estofado bem fofinho e um encosto pra cabeça porque, vo te contar, eita coisinha desconfortável. Nem dormir direito eu consigo. E olha que eu sou daquelas pessoas que em qualquer lugar que encosta dorme.

Eu até que eu consigo dormi de vez em quando, mas eu não sou mau aluno não. Só tiro algumas notas baixas de vez em quando e os professores me dão bastantes sermões porque dizem que eu sou hiperativo, mas isso é calúnia.

"Precisamos conversar, Senhor Uzumaki." – o papel estendido na mão o professor e o seu tom de voz indica que eu fui mal na prova.

"Depois da aula, certo?" – já até aprendi.

"Certo." – tirei um F. não, espera, tirei um F - -. Isso existe? Nem com a miserável cola do Monstrengo eu fui bem.

---

As coisas não poderiam piorar. Vejam a minha situação.

Em casa, Jiraya fica chorando pelos cantos e meios por causa da ex-namorada. Claro que podemos ver um ponto positivo, que é a falta de vontade de ele fazer a comida. Mesmo assim, existem mais pontos negativos, tipo os berros aleatórios e assustadores dele.

Embutido a isso, Kyuubi-monstro fica detonando o resto da paciência que me sobra com a desculpa de trabalhar. O mais hilário é que antes ele se virava sozinho, sem mim.

O Kakashi agrava ainda mais a situação, apesar de ser pela sua ausência. Desde que ele chegou de viagem, ele ta o triplo de estranho que era antes de viajar. Ainda teve aquele papo de 'eu tenho que falar com o Jiraya, urgente'. Pô, o que é urgente? Eu quero saber.

Aí tem as notas baixas na escola, ajudar gente morta e o lesado do Kiba.

Argh! Que raiva dele! Podia ser qualquer outra garota, menos a Hinata. O que ele viu nela afinal? Ela é esquisita e estranha, um pouco bonitinha, admito, mas não é motivo!

Como é que eu vou chegar nela e perguntar: quer ficar com meu amigo?

Primeiro que ela vai fica vermelha que nem um tomate, aí ela desmaia, aí o Naruto aqui fica desesperado e com peso na consciência por ter feito a pressão da menina baixar.

Não dá, não rola. Olha onde eu fui me meter.

Mas Jiraya sempre me disse pra olhar por um lado positivo.

Kiba vai me obrigar a passar mais tempo com Hinata pra descobrir o que ela gosta, mas eu não vou fazer isso.

Sim, eu vou passar mais tempo com ela, mas não vou descobrir do que ela gosta (ficou repetitivo, né?) e sim aprender mais sobre os sem-vidas. Aí ninguém vai poder insinuar que eu to afim dela porque, tecnicamente, eu vou ta ajudando o Kiba.

Genial.

---

Se tem uma coisa que eu odeio tanto quanto segundas-feiras, a comida do Jiraya e o Monstrengo, é conversar com o professor depois da aula. E olha que eu já devia ter me acostumado.

Eu não tiro muitas notas baixas, só de vez em quando... Como é que eu cheguei no ultimo ano mesmo? Ou os professores me adoram ou eu tive amnésia e era um ótimo aluno nos anos anteriores. Humpf. Vai saber.

"Senhor Uzumaki, de três provas e dois trabalhos que fizestes comigo, tiraste cinco notas baixas. Explique-me isso, por favor."

2 trabalhos + 3 provas = 5 notas (todas baixas)

Em biologia eu to mal, mas minha matemática é excelente.

"Aí, professor. Não faz pergunta difícil." – pensar dói.

"Eu sei o tamanho de tua determinação, mas se quiseres passar de ano, terás que usá-la em minha disciplina."

"Saquei." – não agüento mais esse discurso motivacional que não serve pra nada. Alguém diz pra ele que é cafona falar em 2ª pessoa! – "Posso ir?"

"Reflita sobre as minhas palavras, caso contrario terei que reprová-lo." – era só o que me faltava.

Dá pra acreditar nesse cara? Eu já tenho tanta coisa pra pensar. Biologia fica em último lugar.

Olha só: tem o lance de caçar mortos; o bagulho da 'associação'; o chato do Kiba; os Hyuugas; o Jiraya deprimido; a faculdade. To sobrecarregado e ainda tenho que pensar em biologia. Fala sério.

E ainda não achei a Hinata, só o bobão do Sasuke no portão, será que ele ta me esperando?

"Precisamos conversar, Dobe." – muitíssimo inapropriado.

"Tem como ser outra hora? Tenho muita coisa pra fazer agora."

"O que tanto você tem pra fazer, hein? De uns dias pra cá você ta muito distante." – mais essa agora.

"Deve ser só impressão sua." – tentei passar por ele, mas fui barrado – "É sério, Sasuke, agora não dá pra conversar."

"Sem palavras ofensivas, é? Ta doente ou apaixonado?" – que besteira – "Você ta afim da Hyuuga." – de novo esse papo.

"_Ei, moleque. Dá pra ir mais rápido? Isso ta ficando chato_." – eu espero que ele não queira que eu responda.

"Por que todo mundo ta com essa agora? Eu só to ajudando o Kiba!" – eu disse que ia ser útil.

"Sou seu amigo, sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe?"

"Eu sei que posso, mas será que você vai acreditar?" – cara, minha cabeça ta fervendo de dor. E eu to descontando em quem não devo.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" – ele não entendeu. Mas tem haver com o fato de eles terem me chamado de louco quando eu contei sobre os espíritos.

"Esquece, ok?" – desviei dele e saí sem esperar resposta. Preciso esfriar a cabeça.

---

Nunca uma formiga me pareceu tão fascinante. Como um corpinho tão pequeno pode carregar uma folha tão grande? Eu deveria prestar mais atenção nas aulas de biologia.

A pracinha esquecida que me adotou tantas vezes, é palco novamente para a minha solidão.

Eu nunca fui tão grosso intencionalmente com o Sasuke quanto eu fui agora a pouco. E é realmente inacreditável a velocidade em que a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Nem dá pra acreditar que semana passada eu era um garoto normal e que agora eu tenho que ajudar gente morta.

E ainda fico ausente dos meus amigos por causa disso. Sasuke e Sakura sempre tiveram do meu lado e agora eu nem tenho mais tempo pra eles, nem sei mais o que se passa na vida deles ou quais são as novidades.

Me sinto culpado por ter falado daquele jeito com o Uchiha. Talvez o que ele tivesse pra contar fosse realmente importante.

"_Seu amigo não tem culpa_" – a voz do além chegou aos meus ouvidos. – "_Pense o quanto é difícil acreditar em fantasmas. Você mesmo quase não acreditou._"

"Eu sei, e me sinto muito culpado por ter sido tão frio com ele. Mas mesmo assim, é difícil passar por tudo sozinho. Não falo só desse lance, mas de tudo. Adolescência é uma fase difícil e graças a você a minha se tornou infinitamente pior." – isso aê, jogue a responsabilidade para os outros.

"_Sei que sou o responsável pela sua dor, mas eu não pude evitar. Sinto muito. E se precisar de alguém, conte comigo."_ – um ombro imaginário que eu nem sei se é real não me parece uma boa, mas é o que eu tenho e devo agradecer por isso.

"Valeu." – continuei encarar o chão sem a formiguinha agora.

Penso que seu eu tivesse uma família de verdade, tudo seria mais fácil. Eu teria em quem me apoiar, nos meus pais.

* * *

**E aí, gente? Tem gente viva aui ainda?**

demorei, né? As vezes a gente tenta, mas não deu pra cumprir a promessa de postar rápido. Mil desculpas.  
E podem brigar comigo porque foi por negligência mesmo. Esqueci completamente dessa fic, que vergonha.  
Eu tava tão empolgada com o final de Castelo de Ilusões que nem lembrei de digitar os capitulos prontos dessa. .  
Mas vou tentar não esqueçer. Sério.

Pra quem me pediu um pouco mais de drama: só esperar mais um pouco, porque o Naruto vai passar por momentos díficeis. Nesse capitulo deu pra ver um pouco.  
(não sei se sou boa escrevendo drama, mas vou tentar. Já na realidade sou ótima XP)  
O Kyuubi personagem dessa fic, não é o mesmo Kyuubi personagem do mangá. Ele vai ser completamente OOC. Só pra avisar.

Desculpas de novo, tá?

**Ósculos e Amplexos**  
**Izzy D.**

**P.S.: **Comecei uma nova fic. Two Weeks of Summer é SasuHina. Se alguem se interessar...


	7. Helping?

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Paranormal  
****Helping?**

Deixei meu momento melodramático na pracinha e me pus a andar de volta para casa, com o desejo de comer um delicioso lámen de porco como almoço.

Jiraya já me ajudou tantas vezes, e nem sempre foi uma ajuda bem-vinda, que agora eu me sinto na obrigação de ajuda-lo também.

Então eu vou dar uma de cupido e fazer a ex-namorada daquele Velho Tarado a cair de amores por ele. Mas antes eu preciso saber quem ela é, né?

"_Ei, moleque! Tenho muita coisa pra te mostrar ainda_, vamos._" – _olhei para os lados e me certifiquei que ninguém estava lá para me achar louco.

"Não é pra falar comigo quando estou na rua ou com gente de verdade que não seja a Hinata." – e ele ainda não se tocou disso. Idiota.

"_Ahá!_" – ele apontou acusadoramente pra mim – "T_inha que falar da Hinatinha, hein?"_ – fala sério, que cara chato. Claro que eu tinha que falar da Hinata, afinal ela é praticamente parte do assunto 'mortos'.

Mas mesmo assim, não me segurei e dei um tabefe, com minha mão esquerda, na orelha dele. E eu espero do fundo do coração, que tenha doído.

"_Como você é mal comigo_" – há! Essa é boa.

"Não mandei ser otário." – hehe.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Ignorando completamente o desejo do Kyuubi de treinar, fui para casa e fiz o meu lámen instantâneo de porco, e isso ta muito bom.

Por sorte ou azar, eu ainda não descobri, Jiraya estava em casa dormindo. E para evitar cenas desagradáveis, o deixei com Morfeu.

Acho que vou ligar para o Kakashi e convida-lo para jantar conosco, assim eu mato dois coelhos com uma caixa d'água só. Ou será cajadada?

Enfim... eu mato a saudade dele, e não os coelhos, porque desde que ele chegou, mal tivemos tempos para conversar; e descubro que papo é tão urgente. Sinto que não será coisa boa.

Então vamos ligar pro Kakashi!

Espera... Em cima da mesinha do telefone tem uma coisa estranha. É uma agenda com um sapo desenhado e... É a AGENDA DO JIRAYA! Será que tem o número da ex dele?

Mas deve ter o nome de um monte de gente aí. Como é que eu vou saber que é ela? Mas por garantia eu vou folhar página por página, vai que eu enontro alguma dica. Sakura me disse uma vez que as garotas apaixonadas desenham corações do lado do nome do carinha que elas curtem. Até parece que o Jiraya vai fazer uma coisa dessas... puff.

Nada no 'A', nem no 'B' ou 'C'. Caraca! Tem muito nome de mulher aqui. Fala sério. Duvido que ele tenha pegado todas. DUVIDO!

'T'. tem um nome com um monte de quase corações em volta. Como Jiraya desenha mal! E ainda fez que nem uma adolescente. Ele caiu drasticamente no meu conceito agora.

T-s-u-n-a-d-e S-e-n-j-u. Melhor eu anotar, nome e telefone, pra não esquecer. É ela. Só pode.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para o Kakashi, a tal Tsunade vai ficar pra mais tarde.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Como o Tio Sapo estava deprimido, eu fiz o jantar. Minha especialidade: lámen de quatro vegetais. Feito e patenteado por Uzumaki Naruto. Quatro queijos, quatro vegetais, sacaram, né?

Kakashi, milagrosamente, já está na sala, tentando consolar o biólogo aposentado. Até parece que ele vai conseguir. O único que vai tirar o Jiraya da fossa sou eu com o meu super-plano infalível número 1: 'tirando o sapo do brejo'.

"olha a bóia!" – chamei os dois para jantar. Hora do plano infalível número dois: 'fazendo o espantalho falar'.

Assim que eles se sentaram, eu os servi com uma porção generosa do 'delícias mágicas do Naruto'. Tudo bem, eu não pensei num nome especial pra esse prato ainda, por isso roubei o nome do Jiraya. Isso não é plagio, que fique claro.

"Então..." – comecei como quem não quer nada – "O que você tinha de tão importante pra falar com o Sapão Barrigudo aqui?"

"To barrigudo? É por isso que ela não me que mais?" – e aí o Jiraya começou a chorar, de novo.

"Kakashi?" – ignorei-o por completo e me dirigi de novo a quem mais me interessa no atual momento.

"Na hora certa você saberá." – e ai ele simplesmente pega o prato e sai da mesa deixando o loiro aqui falando sozinho e o velho do meu lado salgando a comida com lágrimas. Vai estragar a minha receita.

"E você, não vai me falar nada?" – ele olhou pra mim por breves segundos e caiu num berreiro de novo. Cara... Eu devo ter sido muito malvado na min há outra vida, só pode.

Depois que eu acabar de comer, porque jogar comida fora e pecado assim como chorar em cima dela também, eu vou ligar pro Sasuke, ainda to muito mal pelo o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Tu... Tu... Tu...

"_Alô._"

"Oi. Sasuke?"

"Naruto. Algum problema?" – sentei-me na cama. Pedir desculpas é difícil.

"Só queria dizer que eu sinto muito por eu ter sido rude com você hoje. Eu tava meio estressado hoje. Foi mal.".

"Tudo bem, acontece." – ufa, que alívio. Eu tinha certeza que ele ia me perdoar.

"Então..." – esse é um ótimo jeito de começar frases – "O que queria me contar hoje cedo?"

"É importante de mais pra falar por telefone."

"Saquei. Até amanhã na escola?"

"Até." – desliguei. Minha consciência ta tranqüila.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Hoje cheguei mais cedo no colégio, pra conversar com mais calma com o Sasuke, sabe? Confesso que sou uma criatura curiosa, caso ainda não tenha percebido.

"Yo, Sasuke!" – cumprimentei como qualquer garoto faz, batendo as mãos de um jeito maneiro.

"Naruto. Como vai? Mais calmo?" – a gente briga, mas no fundo se preocupa um com outro.

"Melhor hoje. Consegui por meus pensamentos no lugar." – ele me olhou com aquela cara de 'que legal, cara'. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, talvez ele estivesse pensando nas palavras que ia usar.

"Não quero que me ache um traidor ou que fique mal comigo." – ele hesitou. Sasuke nunca hesita. A coisa deve ser séria mesmo.

"Tudo bem, cara. Pode falar." – tentei ajudar.

"Ta rolando uma coisa muito legal entre a Sakura e eu, e eu acho que eu vou a pedir em namoro."

…

"Mas só vou fazer isso se você disser que não tem problema."

…

"Naruto?"

…

Como é que é?

OOoOoOoOoOo

Reconheci os cabelos negros de longe. Ela estava sozinha sentada num dos bancos do pátio um pouco a minha frente, lendo.

"_Vai paquerar, né?_" – deixei as provocações dele de lado, não estou com animo para retrucar.

"Hinata?" – chamei-a interrompendo sua concentração – "posso sentar com você?"

"Fique a vontade." – ela se sentou mais na ponta, me dando espaço.

Eu preciso respirar... Hinata, me ajude.

* * *

entãão...  
justificativas pela demora no meu perfil  
desculpem-me, tá?

acho que decepcionei quem tava esperando uma grande revelação do Sasuke e coisa e tal  
mas vai ser mais alguma coisa pra dramatizar a vida do Naruto.

e é bem provavel que esse capitulo esteja ruim e com um montão de erros  
mas a minha Beta se aposentou definitivamente, culpa desse maldito fuso horario .

**Reviews?**  
**Ósculos e Amplexos**  
**Izzy.D**


	8. Solving

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Paranormal  
Solving**

Eu passei a vida inteira amando a Sakura, e agora descubro que meu melhor amigo também.

Com um agravante: é dele que ela gosta.

Claro que tudo isso não poderia ser numa hora menos inconveniente, quando a minha vida tá de plantando bananeiras (de pernas pro ar, sacaram, né?).

Minha cabeça dói e eu tô confuso.

"O que sente agora?" - Hinata teve paciência e ouviu meu desabafo.

"Eu não sei." - levei minhas mãos a cabeça, desejando que a dor vá embora.

"Vou te contar um segredo, mas não pode contar a ninguém." - Hina confia em mim, que demais! - "Promete?"

"Pode confiar, não vou contar a ninguém." - ela suspirou, tímida e fofa.

"Eu cresci junto com Neji." - começou ela, um pouco constrangida eu notei - "E pensava que o amava." - que nojo - "Eu fui crescendo e vi que toda aquela paixão que eu sentia por ele era só admiração." - caramba, eu não imaginava - "Neji sempre foi tudo que eu não consegui ser." - ela encarou o chão, triste.

Tenho que discordar dela, sou muito mais Hinata. Neji é um chato de galocha e feio. Hinata não, é bonitinha, super fofa, e muito mais legal que o cabeludo.

"E por que resolveu me contar isso?" - muito tocante, admito, mas não vejo onde isso se encaixa na minha vida.

"Como eu me confundi, você também pode ter misturado os sentimentos. Será que todo esse amor que você diz sentir pela Sakura não é só obsessão ou orgulho? Será que não é só amor fraterno?" - como é que é? - "Posso estar enganada, mas pense bem sobre isso antes de tomar qualquer atitude precipitada,"

Por Deus, não sei mais o que sinto.

oooOooo

A felicidade de um casal está nas minhas mãos, e eu não sei se sou tão altruísta a esse ponto, sabe? Arriscar minha felicidade por causa deles, mesmo que sejam meus melhores amigos every-world.

E se Hinata estiver certa? Será que eu passei a vida toda me enganando?

Tenho que esclarece uma coisa: lembram que eu disse que eu tinha superado perder a Sakura? Pois é, eu menti.

E eu provavelmente devo ter dito que o Sasuke nunca deu bola pra ela, e isso, a principio, também é mentira.

Será que todo esse amor que você diz sentir pela Sakura não é só obsessão ou orgulho?

Ah! Sai da minha cabeça, voz da Hinata!

"Tudo bem, Senhor Uzumaki?" - hã? O quê? Matemática? Era pro professor de Biologia tá aqui.

"Tudo ótimo." - dei um sorriso amarelo.

"Quieto demais, isso é preocupante." - engraçado, se eu falasse sem parar iam brigar comigo, agora que eu to na minha eles resolvem me criticar. Gente indecisa.

O relógio mostra que eu viajei nas duas aulas antes dessa. Sendo que uma era biologia.

Eu prevejo o meu futuro e digo: ano que vem eu vou repetir o terceiro ano. Afe, velho.

Tocou o sinal para o recreio e, inexplicavelmente eu estou sem fome e sem vontade de sair daqui.

Acho que deve ser por que eu não quero encarar o Sasuke ou a Sakura.

"Mas só vou fazer isso se você disser que não tem problema."

Pô, Sasuke, por que você faz essas coisas?

"Não vai lanchar?"

"Tô sem fome." - respira, um, dois - "Pode chamar a Hinata pra mim?"

"O que vai fazer..."

"Tô sem saco pra piadas, tá? Pode ou não chamá-la?"

"Como quiser, patrão." - bateu continência e sumiu. Engraçadinho.

Deitei minha cabeça sobre meus braços, numa depressão profunda.

Eu nem sei mais o que pensar. Se eu começar a falar, pode crer que eu vou reclamar, ou lamentar, da vida.

Essas coisa do mal só acontecem comigo, e eu sempre fui alegre e...

Aah! Já to reclamando de novo, fala sério.

"Algum problema?" - me assustei. Da onde a Hinata brotou?

"Você sempre surge assim do nada?" - ela ficou sem graça e abaixou a cabeça - "Desculpa ter te chamado, não queria ficar sozinho." - egoísta, egoísta.

"Tudo bem." - nenhum de nós falou mais nada. Ela por vergonha, eu acho, e eu porque não quero encher os ouvidos dela com abobrinhas melosas.

"Você vai?" - e apontou para um papel na minha mesa, Dá onde isso veio?

"O que é?" - era uma circular sobre uma saída de campo.

"O professor de biologia organizou um passeio educacional para um camping na cidade vizinha. Parece divertido, não acha?" - passeio de duas noites. Um dia depois do meu aniversário.

"É, acho que tenho que ir pra não reprovar. Hoje eu não ouvi uma palavra do que o professor falou." - vergonha.

"Você tava meio áereo..."

"Meio? Completamente áereo. Não parei de pensar no que você me disse, sobre o Sasuke e a Sakura."

"Ao menos chegou a uma conclusão?" - melhor eu não falar nada, quero vez se ela me diz alguma coisa a mais - "Pense em quão nobre ele foi ao te pedir autorização." - eu nem tinha visto por esse ponto de vista.

"Pena que esse não é meu único problema." - quem sabe ela não me dá uma força nos outros - "Será que pode me ajudar?"

"Farei o que puder, Naruto." - que sorriso lindo.

"Então, Jiraya, meu pai adotivo, fica chorando por causa de uma ex-namorada que ele teve a milhões de anos atrás, uma tal Tsunade. Quero que os dois se resolvam e salvar meus tímpanos."

"Tsunade Senju?"

"É! Você a conhece?" - diz que sim, diz que sim.

"É uma médica famosa pelas inúmeras pesquisas que fez. A que considero mais importante, porém, nunca será divulgada."

"Qual é?"

"A pedido do meu pai, a Dr. Senju fez um estudo sobre nossa capacidade sobre-humana."

"E o que ela descobriu?"

"Vamos descobrir esta noite." - ela deu um sorriso sapeca - "Vamos oferecer um jantar a ela, pra discutir o assunto. Como você faz parte do assunto agora, está convidado para o jantar. Aí vai poder conversar com ela sobre seu pai." - que coincidência, fala sério.

"Posso mesmo? Seu pai não vai encrencar se eu for?" - ela só riu. Cara, como eu amo essa garota! Não nesse sentido, idiotas.

Enumerando meus problemas seriam aproximadamente sete. Se Hinata me ajudar com Jiraya, serão seis; menos Sasuke, cinco.

"Naruto?" - a voz doce da Hyuuga interrompeu minha matemática - "Se você quiser, posso te ajudar com biologia também." - cara, ela tá muito vermelha.

Hinata menos problemas é igual a Naruto desestressado.

"Você nasceu pra descomplicar minha vida." - levantei e dei um abraço de urso nela, e quando nos afastamos ela estava extremamente sem graça.

Onde é que achamos Hinatas pra vender? Quero três, por favor.

oooOooo

Hinata conseguiu alegrar meu dia. Resolvi o que faria com Sasuke e Jiraya já pode se considerar um cara comprometido de novo.

A Hyuuga seria minha parceira na excursão da escola (muito melhor que o Shino) e aí eu vou salvar minha nota.

Decidi que resolveria o caso Kiba depois da saída de campo, pra não ficar um clima ruim entre eu e ela.

Minha vida vai melhorar, lálá.

Pesquisando na internet sobre a Tsunade Senji, descobri que era é uma médica muito importante e que trabalhou com Jiraya numa pesquisa sobre anfíbios na medicina.

Na boa, eu não ia querer ser curado por uma perereca. Muito nojento.

Mas enfim, isso será meio irrelevante na hora de falar com ela. Eu sou cara de pau o suficiente pra chegar chegando.

Comecei a me arrumar pro jantar e descobri algo terrível.

Minas roupas que prestam não prestam mais. Estão todas corroídas por traças. Fala sério!

Tenho que improvisar. Não sei se esse jantar vai ser sofisticado, mas é melhor eu ficar arrumadinho.

Coloquei minha melhor calça jeans, uma camisa laranja com estampa do Darth Vader e um tênis de lona. Pra fechar, vesti o blazer caqui que eu comprei pro aniversário de cinquenta anos do Jiraya, que foi horrível já que o bolo tava com gosto que queimado e fez um calor de trinta graus. Nem deu pra usar meu casaco chique.

Tudo bem, não sou um expert em estilo, mas eu achei minha roupa bem fashion. Espero que esteja dentro do padrão dos Hyuugas.

oooOooo

O porteiro me autorizou a subir para a cobertura da Hinata. Peguei o elevador e agora, parado na porta, espero alguém vir atender.

Caramba! Isso tá mais chique do que a última vez que eu vim aqui.

"Obrigado." - agradeci ao carinha que abriu a porta - "Gravata legal." - cor-sim-cor-não. Minha estampa favorita.

Entrei devagar para ver se eu encontrava o rosto amigável da Hinata ou a tal Tsunade, mas não tinha ninguém na sala. Cheguei cedo?

"Naruto!" - UOU! O que é esse ser abraçando minhas pernas? - "Que bom que você veio! Agora isso vai ficar mais divertido."

"Yo, Hanabi."- minhas pernas doem.

"Solte-o, Hanabi." - duas palavras que ficaram só em pensamento: obrigado, Neji.

"Olá, Neji. Como vai você?" - o sangue flui para minhas pernas novamente.

"Nossa, Naruto! Como você tá gato." - é, eu to sim - "Não acha, primo?" - perguntar de um macho para outro macho (ou não macho). Sinto que virá ofensa.

"Parece que não teve tempo de se arrumar." - eu não disse?

"Você não sabe de nada. Vou chamar a Hinata pra ver." - sim, busque a irmã mais velha. Quero gente legal perto de mim.

"Onde está o Mensageiro?" - afe, velho.

"Por que todo mundo pergunta sobre ele?" - menos a Hinata - "Eu sou mais legal."

"Mas você não é." - isso, faz compania pro Hyuuga-chato.

"Fiquem conversando bonitinos aí." - acho que vi uma mesa de frio em algum lugar.

"Olha, olha, olha! Não disse que ele tá bonito?" - vi a peguena Hyuuga puxando a outra.

"Está muito elegante, Naruto." - saa só, ela tá vermelha.

"Oi." - cumprimentei. Cara, ela tá muito gata. Esse vestido azul ficou muito bem nela. E que pernas... - "Você tá bem bonita também." - ah, cara. Isso foi muito constrangedor. Não sei elogiar meninas. Vamos apelar para o 'método de escape número 1: desvie o assunto para não perceberem que você está com vergonha.' - "Obrigado pelo convite. Jiraya vai pirar quando souber que eu falei com a Tsunade."

"Que bom que fui útil pra você." - ela começou a baters os indicadores um no outro, enquanto ela corava. Acho que vou usar muito essa palavra hoje.

"Você sempre vai ser." - mas que dorga, parece que eu to paquerando ela. Se Kyuubi descobre... - "Tsunade não chegou ainda?"

"Não." - pensei em falar alguma coisa, mas fiquei com vergonha. Nem sei o porquê. Talvez seja porque ela tá com uma roupa diferente. Faz sentido, não faz?

"Vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber, você quer?" - ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Me dirigi até a mesa e vi que Neji, o Monstrengo e Hanabi (eu nem tinha visto ela sair) conversavam.

Peguei dois copos e servi i ponche de frutas com a concha. Podiam ter colocado isso numa garrafa.

"Espero que o assunto com minha filha seja profissional." - orra, que susto. Ainda derramei a bebida vermelha no meu blazer chique. Dá onde esses Hyuugas surgem afinal?

"Tudo profisional." - respondi ao pai ciumento o que ele queria ouvir e lancei um sorriso pra parecer mais natural e verdadeiro.

Acho que não consegui, já que ele me lançou um olhar torto e assustador. Parece até os do Neji.

Ele saiu, e eu fui pra outra direção pra levar a bebida pra Hinata.

A campainha tocou. Só pode ser Tsunade Senju.

E eu aqui com uma mancha no casaco. Fala sério!

* * *

entãão... como vai?

Finalmente, eu acabei de digitar esse capitulo.  
vou dizer uma coisa pra vocês: trabalhar 8 horas por dia como secretária de uma clinica em _hiatus_ é muito chato.  
me demiti depois de escrever 10 páginas de caderno (frente e verso) dessa fic, 5 de Two Weeks of Summer e mais 18 páginas de uma nova fic. sem contar nos 5 livros que eu li, sendo que três deles eu li em duas tardes. :S

Aqui tá um pouco do que eu escrevi, mas não tenho noção se o capitulo ficou grande ou pequeno porque EU NÃO TENHO WORD!!  
maior desespero. meu computador explodiu e eu tenho que usar o notebook do meu pai, eu eu odeio ele (o notebook, não meu pai)  
alt gr + w = ponto de interrogação. Desde quando, irmão?

então se tiver muitos erros ou estiver muiuto curto culpem o Word.  
por outro lado, agradeçam ao Google Docs e a um corretos ortográfico online que me deram um help.  
o corretor não é dos melhores e ainda é o português de Portugual, então pode ainda ter coisas erradas ou de Portugual. (sim, fiquei com preguiça de procurar outro :S)

soobre o capitulo: horrível, provavelmente.  
não teve nada de mais, admito. é que era pra ter mais coisas só que eu achei que era muito prum capitulo só. aí deixei pro próximo.  
essa fic não tem previsão pra acabar, eu acho que vai ser beeem looonga. então quem pediu mais romance ou aventura ou o diabo, é só continuar acompanhando porque vai ter tudo isso. só tenham paciencia.

devo ter escrito isso tudo errado também, maior sono e maior preguiça de corrigir. (caramba, escrevi uma biblía o.O)

é isso aê  
**Rewies?**  
**Ósculos e Amplexos**  
**izzy dL-**


	9. Dining

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Paranormal  
Dining**

Tsunade Senju é uma mulher bem esquisita.

Quando eu pesquisei sobre ela na internet, dizia que ela tinha mesma idade que o Tio Sapo, ou seja, que ela é bem velha.

Mas olhando agora, eu não dou nem quarenta anos.

Quantas plásticas será que ela fez?

"Vai falar com ela agora?" – Hinata com sua voz sempre paciente e apaixonante.

"Não sei." – ela tá falando com o Hyuuga-master agora – "Não seria inconveniente?"

"Papai deve esperar o jantar ser servido para falar sobre nós. Devem estar falando trivialidades agora." – o que é trivialidade eu não sei, mas acho que isso quer dizer que eu posso ir falar com ela.

"Vou lá então." – sorri para Hinata como agradecimento.

O que eu vou falar pra ela? Tomara que o senhor Hyuuga nos apresente. Eu espero que meu plano de juntar ela e o Jiraya de certo.

Fiquei disfarçado, tipo um espião secreto, fingindo escolher um queijo na mesa de frios enquanto ouvia os dois coroas conversarem. Preciso esperar minha deixa.

"Quem é o garoto indiscreto?" – garoto, que garoto?

"Naruto Uzumaki, colega de minha filha e agora um de nós." – ah, sou eu, dã.

"Uzumaki?" – parece que ela é uma velha surda – "Filho de Minato?"

"É! Conheceu meu pai?" – que legal, que legal!

"Minato era aluno de um antigo colega meu e nos ajudava nas pesquisas em laboratório. Tinha um futuro brilhante se não tivesse acontecido uma tragédia." – cara, meu pai era demais.

"Vou deixá-los conversando a sós. Com licença." – tchau, tchau, Senhor Hyuuga.

"Está sobre os cuidados de quem? Pelas minhas contas ainda é menor de idade." – surda e boa de matemática, que nem eu.

"Jiraya." – _touché._ Ela fez uma cara muito louca. Parece que alguém aqui se lembra do Sapão Barrigudo – "Conhece, né?"

"Vagamente." – aham.

"Não foi você que foi namorada dele?"

"Você, por acaso, tem alguma coisa haver com isso?" – suposição evasiva. Tem coelho nessa toca, manolo.

"Não é os seus ouvidos que pedem socorro por sua causa." – ela ficou surpresa, vamos continuar – "Seria muito legal se vocês conversassem um pouco e tentassem se entender."

"Mas nem que a vaca tussa." – nãão! – "não volto pra ele nem pela cura do câncer."

"Por favor! Faz isso por mim, um adolescente que não consegue boas notas em biologia por culpa do bebê chorão." – fiz a minha cara de sofredor e implorei.

"Não." – respondeu seca.

"Só fala com ele, por favor."

"Vou pensar no assunto." YEAH! Todo mundo sabe que quando alguém diz que vai pensar no assunto é porque é muito orgulho, mas que vai aceitar. Uhul!

"Você é demais, vovó!" – senti um peso enorme sobre minha nuca vir e se afastar rapidamente. – "Por que me bateu?"

"Não sou avó coisa nenhuma, respeito." – então tá. Pode me dar às costas e ir falar com o Hyuuga de novo.

Caramba, pra uma mulher ela bate bem forte. A mocá que ela me deu ainda tá doendo bastante. Massagem, massagem, massagem.

"Você tá bem?" – oin, a Hina tá preocupada comigo.

"Tudo beleza, eu acho." – passei a mão sobre o local machucado, espero que não fique nenhum hematoma.

"Ela vai falar com seu pai?" – é muito estranho alguém se referir ao Jiraya como meu pai. Sei lá.

"Disse que vai pensar, mas eu to confiante." – ela deu um sorriso à _lá Kakashi_ – "Obrigado por tudo, mesmo."

"Vai ser sempre um prazer te ajudar, Naruto."

"Posso te dar um abraço?" – perguntar isso é muito constrangedor, mas é melhor do que ela desmaiar nos meus braços, ainda mais quando eu estou no território inimigo.

Ela não disse nada, mas sorriu e eu entendi disso como um 'sim', cheguei perto dela e a abracei.

E, cara, a Hinata é muito boa de abraçar. Ela é pequenininha e magrinha e tem um cheiro bom de laranja.

"Você é incrível." – sussurrei ao seu ouvido depois que senti as mãos dela me abraçando de volta.

A Hyuuga me passa uma imagem de alguém com a auto-estima baixa, e eu quero que ela veja o quão boa e perfeita ela é. Elogios, elogios, elogios.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados, mas o Hyuuga-chefão deve ter visto e mandou servir o jantar.

Espero que tenha alguma coisa com laranja, porque eu fiquei com uma baita vontade de comer alguma coisa cítrica. Por que será?

**ooOoo**

Então, mais uma vez eu estou sentado humildemente na mesa dos Hyuugas, com o patriarca da família na cabeceira (vai pagar a conta, haha), a direita dele está Hinata, Hanabi e Neji e do outro lado Tsunade-vovó e eu.

Todos lindos e absolutos.

Espero que dessa vez de tempo de eu comer tudo, já que hoje as atenções se voltarão para aquela tiazona ao meu lado.

Chame o garçom, eu quero jantar!

O pai da Hinara com todo o seu poder supremo de leitura de mente mandou os garçons nos servirem e, cara, a comida veio num prato fechado com aquelas paradas em cima de inox.

Muito chique. Será que pode abrir?

"Minha filha Hinata escolheu o cardápio dessa noite, espero que esteja do agrado de vocês." – e eu espero que Hinata tenha bom gosto.

Nessa hora os garçons tiraram as paradinhas de cima da comida que estava com uma cara muito estranha: sopa rosa. Mas que diabos você escolheu, Hina?

"É sopa fria de morango para a entrada." – entrada é coisa de gente rica. Eu quero proteína e carboidratos transbordando do prato!

Mas em consideração a Hinata, e por confiar nela também, vou comer a tal sopa fria de morango.

"Essa coisa tá boa? Parece vômito de bebê que comeu beterraba."

"Cara, que nojo. Não tá vendo que eu to comendo?" – e ainda por cima, ele falou bem alto para todos da mesa escutarem.

Agora que me toquei que tem uma criatura na mesa que não pode ouvir nem ver esse ser ignóbil. Devo parecer um maluco pra Vovó.

"Fisicamente igual ao pai, mas sem duvida alguma, o gênio é da mãe." – pareço meu pai, que show... Mãe? Eu não sei nada sobre minha mãe – "Um garoto de fibra, Hiashi. Hinata está em boas mãos." – o que? O nome do pai da Hinata é Hiashi?

Não entendi o por quê, mas aquele lance de 'vamos olhar torto para o Naruto' voltou. Neji parece que quer me matar com todo o olhar arrogante. Hinatinha, coitada, parece que vai desmaiar e a pequena Hanabi tá… esquisita.

"Não fale besteira, eu é quem vou me casar com Naruto." – sinto-me como um mufin delicioso e fofinho. Mas ela continua esquisita.

"Antes era só a mais velha, mas parece que você quer ficar com as duas." – o desgraçado do Monstrengo ainda tá rindo escandalosamente. Que constrangedor.

"Cala a boca, feioso!" – não me segurei e dei um tabefe na cara do peso que eu carrego. Filho da mãe.

Tsunade segurou o riso, de certo por me ver bater no nada. Cada vez mais eu odeio a minha vida. Só pago mico na frente dos Hyuugas e da Hinata. Afe, velho.

Agora o clima tá pesadão e eu to com muita vergonha de falar alguma coisa, só espero que Kyuubi resolva não falar também.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" – será que essa raposa safada não se toca?

"Você vai ficar quito, idiota." – revoltei.

"Quieto você, moleque. Isso é do seu interesse também." – se for alguma coisa sobre um inexistente casamento com a Hinata, ele vai apanhar muito.

Casar com a Hinata não é meu interesse, que fique claro.

"Nenhuma pessoa nessa sala tem espíritos guardiões. E creio que nenhum Hyuuga tenha, por quê?" – é, essa sim é uma pergunta do meu interesse.

"Você sabe o que acontece quando um sem-vida descobre que alguém nesse plano pode se comunicar com eles." – começou Hiashi.

"Perseguição?"

"Certo, Naruto. Um pouco óbvio demais, até mesmo pra você." – oh, Neji me deu a honra de sua palavra. Cara abobado. – "Se um espírito souber da nossa habilidade, vai nos perseguir até alcançarem seu objetivo"

"Mas é impossível." – interrompeu a pequena Hanabi – "E como um espírito pode se comunicar com outro. Como uma fofoca, quando um fica a par de uma noticia..."

"… logo todos ficariam sabendo, como um efeito dominó." – sou brilhante, eu sei.

"Exatamente. Aí seremos obrigados a nos mudar, mais uma vez." – Hinata concluiu. Que coisa tensa.

Não quero que ela se mude.

"Mas como conseguem afastá-los? E por que eu ainda estou aqui?"

"Não faz nenhuma idéia, Mensageiro?" – Kyuubi ficou pensativo. Sou o único que tá boiando nesse assunto? Ah, não. Tsunade também tá, mas ela finge que não enquanto toma a sopa calmamente.

Aquela raposa imbecil vai ter que me contar algumas coisinhas quando chegar em casa.

Melhor eu acabar de tomar minha sopa.

* * *

entãão, oia eu aqui de novo ^^

nem demorei muito dessa vez, eu acho.  
e nesse capitulo o Naruto tá começando a se apaixonar pela Hinata *-*  
ti fofo. um dia ele vai se tocar disso muahahaha.

os próximos capitulos vai ter bastante conversa e pouca ação, mas tudo porque eu quero deixar as coisas bem claras antes de complicar ainda mais a vida do Naruto XD  
em breve, mais aventura !

novamente, deve ter alguns errinhos aqui e acolá, desculpem-me. Eu li um monte de vezes mas sempre deixo escapar algo, mal aê.  
a continuação da fic não vai demorar muito, já tá aqui no PC, é só eu me lembrar de postar xD

**Por enquanto é só, pessoal!**  
**Ósculos e Amplexos,**  
**izzy dL-**


	10. Fighting Almost

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Paranormal  
Fighting -Almost**

Depois da sopa rosa que tava deliciosa, veio o prato principal. E foi durante ele que o assunto paranormal surgiu.

"Gostaria de nos revelar os resultados de suas pesquisas, Dra. Tsunade?" – disse Hiashi (há, esse é o nome dele) antes de beber um gole de vinho.

"Tenho que confessar que temi esse momento." – começou. Ou a noticia é ruim ou é péssima – "Fiz e refiz os testes, mas, aparentemente, não há nada de errado, fisicamente ou geneticamente, com nenhum Hyuuga."

"Então somos aliens?" – sugeriu Hanabi.

"Tudo o que posso afirmar, cientificamente, é que a cor dos seus olhos são provenientes de de uma mutação para se adaptar ao ambiente em questão. Não os definiria desse jeito, pequena Hanabi. Há casos que são um mistério para a ciência, vocês, Hyuugas, acabaram de entrar para essa classificação."

"Mas não foi por isso que aconteceu, nós sabemos disso. Há documentos comprovando a nossa história, do primeiro Hyuuga de olhos brancos, da perseguição que sofremos. Sua teoria não faz sentido."

"Você tem razão, mas aos olhos da genética, é isso que aconteceu, Neji."

"Não há nada que podemos fazer para nos livrar disso então?"

"Não posso curá-los de algo que não existe, Hinata. Sinto muito." - caramba, que coisa tensa.

"Não há pelo que sentir, Doutora. Nós é quem devemos agradecer a ajuda." – Senhor Hiashi sabe ser frio até não dar mais.

"Com licença." – Hinata de levantou e saiu apressada para algum lugar. Acho que ela tava chorando. Será que ela tá bem?

A sala mergulhou num silêncio.

A Hinata deve ter ficado muito triste mesmo.

_"Vá ver como ela está." _– Kyuubi deu uma idéia que preste. Vou falar com ela agora.

Pedi licença ao afitrião e fui encontrar com ela em algum lugar daquela enorme cobertura

Imaginei que ela estaria em seu quarto. E é pra lá que eu fui.

Parei em frente a porta.

"Acho que ela não quer se incomodada." – não consigo entrar. Não quero ver Hinara chorando, isso me deixa mal.

_"E eu acho que ela precisa de um amigo."_ – tá ficando esperto esse monstrengo – _"Você é o mais próximo disso que ela tem."_

"Como assim?" – Hinata deve ter um monte de amigos, eu só sou o coadjuvante na vida dela.

A porta abriu antes que Kyuubi pudesse me responder. Eu pude ver o olhar triste dela. Tão frágil.

"Você tá bem?" – comecei. Ela não me disse nada, só balançou a cabeça para os lados. – "Não sei muito bem como consolar as pessoas, então se você quiser, eu vou embora…" – isso é mentira. Eu só não consigo vê-la desse jeito tão… tenso.

Ela manteve o silêncio, eu não consegui pensar em mais nada e dei meia volta. Preciso ir pra casa.

_"Isso foi muito covarde."_

"Eu sei." – eu sei, eu sei. Sou um covarde. A imagem de uma pessoa triste me deixa mal, eu tenho cena louca na minha cabeça da minha mãe chorando e isso me deixa com o estômago embrulhado.

Ouvi algo batendo no chão. Me virei e assisti, com o coração partido, ela ajoelhada com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Travei.

Quando tento me lembrar da minha mãe, a única lembrança que eu tenho é ela chorando igual Hinata faz agora. Mas igualzinho, na mesma posição, com mesmo gesto.

Na minha memória, meu pai não estava lá para abraçá-la. Nem eu fiz isso.

Por impulso corri até Hinata e abaixei-me para protegê-la exatamente como meu pai não fez com minha mãe.

Não fiz mais nada além de deixar-la chorar nos meus ombros pelo tempo que ela quisesse. Eu não sairia dali até ter certeza que ela ficaria bem.

**ooOoo**

Adoro quintas-feiras. Esta em especial. Sérião.

Por que depois da quinta, vem a sexta, o fim de semana e segunda feira: o melhor dia do ano: o meu aniversário! Dezessete primaveras.

Yuhul! Vou ganhar presentes.

Eu quero um vídeo-game, um carrinho de controle remoto e um álbum de figurinhas…

_"Devia esquecer seu aniversário um pouco e lembrar do que é importante."_ – cara, que chato.

"Como você faz isso? Esse lance de ler pensamentos. Me ensina!" – coisa de ninja isso aí.

_"Não leio pensamentos. Você que é muito previsível."_ – eu sou, é? – _"Se comporta exatamente como um garoto de cinco anos."_

"Nem vem me ofender hoje não. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer como a minha lista de presentes." – parei aonde mesmo? Álbum de figurinhas?

_"Você tá agindo feito um egoísta."_ – como é? – _"Lembra o que aconteceu ontem?"_ – puts, é mesmo. Hinata deve tá mal pra caramba. Como eu sou leso (só às vezes).

"Tenho que saber como Hinata tá." – vamos pra escola! – "E você tem que me explicar algumas coisinhas."

_"Que bom que se lembrou do trabalho, Narutinho."_ – Narutinho? Que gay. – "O que _quer saber primeiro?"_

"O que é aquele colar louco da Hinata e como os Hyuugas afastam os espíritos deles?" – saí de casa esperando a resposta do Mensageiro.

"_Um colar de contas é o modo que os humanos usam para converter um espírito mal em um espírito bom ou, caso isso não funcione, o colar se torna um portal para o mundo imaterial." _– que show!

"Por que eu não tenho um desses?" – eu quero.

"_Porque você tem a mim. Eu faço esse trabalho." _– que mal. Sou mais um colar que não fala besteira nem te enche o saco – _"Quanto repelir os sem-vidas, fica por conta de um símbolo, como o que tem na sua mão. Os Hyuuga e a Senju devem tê-lo em algum lugar do corpo."_

"Por que não conseguem afasta você?" – falando sozinho na rua de novo, Naruto. Que coisa feia.

_"Eu não sou considerado um sem vida. Sou uma criatura do espectral, não morta. Tem diferença. Acredito que seja por isso."_ – que seja. Coisa complexa essa, né? –_ "Mais alguma coisa?"_

"O que você vai me dar de aniversário?"

**ooOoo**

Cheguei na escola com tempo de sobra exatamente como planejado. Eu tenho que falar com o Sasuke.

Ele é um cara pontual a ponto (ha) de ser chato, então já deve estar zanzando pelo colégio.

"Procura a Hinata pra mim e se ela não tiver chagado ainda espera ela aqui." – sussurrei discretamente para o ser que voa.

_"Acha que sou seu escravo?"_

"Aham." – acho mesmo. Ih! Ó lá o Sasuke! – "Ei, Teme!"

_"Moleque folgado."_

"Acho que to de devendo uma resposta." – ignorei o xingamento do Kyuubi e falei com o Uchiha.

"E já tem uma?" – extremamente frio, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Esse é meu irmão.

"Aham." – lá vai – "Não gosto da Sakura como pensei que gostava. Tipo, eu não a amo, só a admiro muito. Não tem nada haver ficarem empacando o lance de vocês por minha causa."

"Chegou a essa conclusão sozinho?" – ele ficou impressionado, embora não demonstre.

"Uma pessoa muito importante me ajudou muito." – Hinata é demais.

"Obrigado, Naruto." – eu não acabei, querido.

"Mas eu tenho umas condições." – ele riu discretamente – "Não a faça sofrer, não fiquem se agarrando quando eu estiver por perto porque é nojento, não me convidem mais para ir ao cinema e não a faça sofrer, ok?"

"Disse 'não a faça sofrer' duas vezes, idiota."

"Eu sei, imbecil. É porque é a coisa mais importante." – soquei de leve o ombro dele antes de trocarmos um meio-abraço no meio de sorrisos.

Amigos again.

**ooOoo**

Kyuubi ficou de me avisar sobre a Hinata. Pode não parecer, mas eu fiquei preocupado com ela.

Principalmente depois que ela me fez lembrar a minha mãe. Não gosto de lembrar dos meus pais.

Eles morreram num acidente de carro e eu fui viver com o Jiraya. Superei tudo e tal, mas sempre fica um vazio quando eu percebo que perdi os dois de uma maneira tão cruel e tão cedo.

Hinata também perdeu a mãe e ela nunca descobriu como. Deve ter sido mais difícil pra ela que é menina e mais sensível… enfim.

Vamos falar com ela agora.

Kyuubi tá lá onde eu o mandei ficar. Será que ela não chegou ainda? A aula já vai começar.

Parei próximo a ele e, cara, vou te dizer uma coisa, é muito difícil lembrar que só eu – e a Hinata – posso vê-lo.

_"Ela não apareceu." _– que coisa chata. Hinata deve ta muito abalada com tudo, de certo nem vem para o colégio.

Então se ela não vem, eu vou pra aula. Hoje tem biologia.

**ooOoo**

"Vamos almoçar juntos, Naruto. Quer vir?" – nhya! Ficar de vela?

"Acho que não, Sakura." – eles ficam aí se abraçando e – "Já to na maior depre e vocês ainda me lembram que eu não tenho ninguém pra abraçar."

"Oin, que fofo. Eu te dou um abraço." – melhor a Sakura do que o Sasuke.

"Devia ir abraçar a Hinata." – tinha que ser.

_"Eu concordo."_

"Por que a Hinata? Eu não entendi." – continue boiando, moça do cabelo rosa.

"E você devia ficar quieto, Sasuke." – devia mesmo.

"Ninguém vai me explicar?" – NÃO.

"Vou pra casa, galera. Não fique espalhando boatos por aí, Dobe." – rumo ao lar.

**ooOoo**

Eu ia feliz para a casa até que...

Apareceu uma pedra no meu caminho. Uma pedra morta e sem graça.

Na verdade era um espírito, não uma pedra, que fique claro.

Eu, como bom representante carnal da Morte que sou, fui fazer o que me foi designado, muito a contra gosto.

"O que eu faço, Feioso?" – sou meio leigo nessa parada, o cara tem que me ajudar.

_"Temos que manter o humano seguro. Cuide disso."_ – muito esclarecedor.

O cara ta ameaçando os reféns que ele fez dentro da loja de conveniência e eu tenho que mantê-lo seguro? Eu quero ficar vivo.

"Alguma sugestão?"

_"Esse espírito é muito maquiavélico, perceba as cores que tem."_ – ta muito escuro quase negro – _"Temos que tirá-lo daqui e mandá-lo para o outro mundo."_

"'Ce só ta falando e falando mas eu ainda não sei como fazer isso."

_"Vamos por em prática o que andamos treinando."_ – SÉRIO? – _"Associação."_ – OMG! AÇÃO!

* * *

entãão, demorei de novo. *sorriso sem graça*  
muito mal.  
sem mais comentários

**até a próxima, pessoal.**  
**izzy dL-**


	11. Fighting

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

**Paranormal  
Fighting**

Certo, respira...

Lembra de tudo o que o Kyuubi te falou.

_"O segredo é manter a calma, não vai acontecer nada de ruim enquanto eu estiver com você."_

Mesmo não tendo opção, eu não confio nele.

Quem confiaria num bicho – morto – que surgiu tipo assim, do nada? Eu não.

"Deixe-o sozinho." – preparação para a ação sigilosa.

Entrei na loja como se fosse um freguês qualquer, ignorando os olhares amedrontados dos quatros reféns e o raivoso do cara possuído, e fui andando entre as prateleiras como se estivesse escolhendo alguma coisa.

"Parado aí!" – hora de por meu talento de ator na área.

"Ho-ho, cara. O que 'ce tá fazendo? Pode machucar alguém com essa coisa aí." – a coisa é a arma que ele aponta para mim.

"Se você não quer se machucar, senta ali com os outros e fica bem quietinho." – deixa eu pensar... NÃO!

"Cara, eu só quero um m&MS, pode ser?" – nasci pra atuar, irmão – "Eu pego o chocolate, pago e saio. Nem vou te atrapalhar." – e por favor, não me mate.

"Não se faça de engraçadinho. SENTA LÁ AGORA!" – deu um tiro para cima, os reféns gritaram. Ferrou, ele ficou revoltado. É melhor tirar a galera agora.

_"Tá indo muito bem, Naruto."_ – eu sou demais.

Fui para uma área mais afastada das pessoas, seguido pelo cara do mal que ainda me apontava um revolver, Pela geografia do local (to ficando cada vez mais esperto) e por onde os presos estavam, dava pra eles saírem de boa, já que uma das prateleiras podia servir de esconderijo até as portas.

Tomara que eles entendam a deixa.

"Você já pensou em fazer tratamento? Essa raiva não é normal." – comecei a falar pra distrair o cara e as pessoas fugirem.

"Você perdeu a noção da vida?" – sentei no balcão que serviam café e abri o pacotes de m&ms que eu havia pegado. Nisso, eu vi um carinha passando abaixado pelo corredor entre as prateleiras até a porta.

Menos um. Faltam três.

"Você parece ser um cara inteligente, então me dê um conselho." – abobrinhas – "Como faço pra consquistar uma garota? Ando meio carente." – falta só uma pessoa. Adoro trabalhar com gente esperta.

"Olha bem pra mim. Acha que eu tenho cara de conselheiro amoroso?" – gente, como eu queria que ele dissesse isso.

"Acho." – ó meu Deus, ele vai explodir de tanta raiva.

"Eu vou te matar, fedelho." – AAAAH! EU VOU MORRER! – "E todas essas pessoas também." – se ferrou.

"Pessoas? Que pessoas?" – ele se virou para olhar. É agora ou nunca.

"_PRONTO?" _– sorri confiante e me pus na posição que ele me ensinou.

Abri a mão esquerda e apontei na direção de Kyuubi, que essa hora estava atrás do bandido.

Uma onda de energia se apoderou do meu corpo. Algo muito louco passou pelas minhas artérias, até que, por fim, senti o Monstrengo muito próximo de mim.

Parece que eu posso ouvi-lo falar.

_E você pode. Compartilhamos até os pensamentos nesse estado._

OOH! QUE LECAU!

_Vamos trabalhar._

Ok. Faça o que tem que fazer.

Assim que o cara voltou a olhar para mim, e viu que eu não era mais eu e sim a fusão dde mim mais o Kyuubi (?), ele vioru um zumbie totalmente controlado pelo sem-vida. Será que eu to assim também?

_Não, você está consciente, ele não._

Mas você disse que os espíritos só podiam tomar conta do meu corpo por causa da porta do inferno.

_Uma mente fraca dá voz ao espírito, que fica cada vez mais poderoso se não encontrar nenhum empecilho no homem._

Mas e aquele carinha que queria se matar outro dia? Por que ele não estava tão dominado?

_As pessoas são diferentes umas das outras, Naruto. E elas agem e pensam de forma distinta._

Entendi. Essa é uma boa filosofia.

"Você é o Mensageiro, me leve para o outro mundo." – a voz é grossa, firme e assustadora. Parece até que são duas vozes.

_São duas vozes, bobão. Do homem do espírito._

"Não podemos fazer isso, a única forma de você partir é cuidando do que lhe foi dado." – respondi. _Respondemos._ Enfim.

"E se o que for me dado morrer mais cedo?" – sinto um ar de sadismo.

"Você só vai conseguir ir para um lugar muito pior por não cumprir a missão." – ei, você não pode falar por mim. _Posso sim. _– "É melhor se comportar."

"Me obrigue a isso." – se é assim que você quer...

Kyuubi, controlando o meu corpo, conseguiu afastar o espírito do bandido, o deixando apagado no chão. Como isso, cara?

A luta começou, e nós temos a clara vantagem. Somos muito mais fortes.

_Obrigado._

Depois de poucos minutos, o sem-vida já estava imobilizado e...

_Eu estou preparado para mandá-lo para o lugar certo._

Cara chato você, fica interrompendo a minha narração.

Então, continuando, Kyuubi disse umas coisas estranhas que eu não consigo falar.

_São sortilégios._

Que seja, e o espírito foi envolvido por uma luz muito forte e, tcharam, ele sumiu.

Coisa louca.

_Nos falamos lá fora, garoto._

Fora da onde?

AAAH! Que coisa ruim. Ele está fora do meu corpo e eu sou eu de novo.

Comecei a ouvir sirenes cada vez mais fortes. Tão um pouco atrasados, senhores policiais. Eu já fiz o trabalho de vocês.

"_Como se sente?"_

"Com dor de cabeça." – muita dor de cabeça.

_"Normal. Você tem que descansar um pouco." –_ certo, então vamos para casa.

Peguei minha carteira e tirei o dinheiro do chocolate que eu comi...

"TODO MUNDO COM AS MÃOS PRA CIMA!" – nãão, eu vou ser preso.

**ooOoo**

Depois de uma longa hora da delegacia tentando explicar que eu não fiz nada contra o bandido, prestando depoimento e comendo o lanche dos guardas, eu fui para casa.

Minha dor de cabeça passou depois do terceiro cafezinho.

Jiraya ainda estava chorando, prova que Dona Tsunade não falou com ele ainda, ou se falou...

Ah, cara, essa família que eu arranjei é muito probemática.

"Yo, Naruto. Como vai?" – Kakashi lembrou de mim –"Soube que você foi parar na delegacia."

"Pois é. Sempre estou no lugar errado e na hora errado." – mentira. Estava exatamente onde deveria estar.

"Quero te apresentar alguém. Não faça escândalo, ok?" – credo, quem será?

Ele saiu do meu quarto e eu o segui. Kakashi nunca me apresentou ninguém. Na verdade, eu sei bem pouco sobre a vida dele ou sobre quem ele conhece.

Na verdade, ele pode até ser um traficante de orgãos que quer tranportar meus rins pra o mercado negro da Europa. Será que eu tenho que ter medo dele?

"Anko, esse é Naruto. Naruto, Anko." – uma mulher?

"Oi?" – seja simpático.

"E aí, você que é o famoso Naruto, então." – famoso?

"Ei, Kakashi, o Jiraya tá em casa. Melhor esconder ela." – quem avisa amigo é.

"O Sapo que não tente nada. Ela é comprometida." – e passou o braço por volta do ombro dela. Kakashi desencalhou.

"Se toca, Espantalho." – ela deu um fora nele, haha – "Sou muita areia pro teu caminhãozinho."

"Então... se conheceram como?" – ver uma mulher brigando com ele é muito engraçado, mas eu fiquei com pena.

"Nas investigações, sou detetive." – como é? – "Ops. Era segredo, né?" – Kakashi só balançou a cabeça pros lados.

"O que que era segredo?"

"O que era segredo vai continuar sendo segredo por enquanto, Naruto" – afe, odeio isso – "Agora nós temos que ir, alguém aqui já falou demais."

"NÃO! ESPERA! ME CONTA!" – arg. Malditos.

Confesso que não estava tão curioso quanto o Kakashi. Mas agora eu to e quero saber que investigação é essa.

Mais um trabalho pra o Super Naruto!

* * *

entãão, olá.  
nem sei o que eu digo.  
só que não deu tempo do Naruto pensar na Hinata :(  
prova que vai ter muito mais além do relacionamento amoroso dos dois, espero que vocês não se importem com isso.  
e eu não sei narrar cena de luta x_x  
e acho que ficou meio confuso os pensamentos do loirinho nesse capitulo porque o Kyuubi ficou atrapalhando e talz(caso não tenham notado ainda, as partes em itálico é dele),me desculpem por qualquer coisa.

**é isso aê**  
**izzy dL-**


	12. Don't Be Crying

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

**Paranormal  
Don't Be Crying**

"O sistema excretor dos anfíbios possui rins do tipo mesonefros..." – depois disso eu só ouvi blá, blá, blá.

Encarar duas aulas de biologia nos primeiros horários é complicado.

Como as pessoas podem gostar dessas coisas? Pra que diabos eu vou querer saber a forma como os sapos fazem xixi?

E cadê a Hinata? Ela faltou ontem e hoje. Será que ela tá doente? Vou visitar ela depois da aula. Eu sou um bom amigo.

"E então, Senhor Naruto?" – viajei na aula. Não consigo me concentrar de jeito nenhum – "Quem será sua dupla na saída de campo?" – ufa, pensei que era pra dar uma resposta sobre a matéria que eu não prestei atenção.

"Eu vou fazer com a Hinata, professor." – ele me olhou com uma cara torta e tomou nota.

**ooOoo**

Como meus melhores amigos estão namorando, Hinata não veio, eu vou me esconder e bater um papinho com meu amigo imaginário.

"NARUTO!" – ah, Deus. Essas pessoas adoram usar meu nome em vão.

"Kiba, como vai?" – chatão.

"Que história é essa de fazer o trabalho com a Hinata? Eu ia convidar ela." – deixei o Kiba com ciúmes, haha.

"Você não me pediu pra capinar o jardim pra você? Então, estou fazendo isso." – até parece.

"Mas eu pensei que até o dia da viagem, eu já tivesse com ela." – hunpf, cara arrogante. A Hinata não vai querer nada com você, to certo.

"Caso você não tenha reparado, ela não veio na aula nem ontem nem hoje. E isso atrapalhou meus planos." – já falei que sou um bom ator?

"Ela tá bem?"

"Não sei, vou visitá-la hoje." – puts, falei o que não devia.

"VOCÊ SABE ONDE ELA MORA?" – depois eu que sou escandaloso.

"É, é, isso aê." – comecei a andar pra ver se ele sai do meu pé.

"Eu vou visitar ela hoje com você." – O QUÊ?

"Escuta, cara. O pai dela não é muito simpático. E eu vou sem avisar, se eu te levar..."

"Pera aé." – mal educado – "Você conhece o pai dela?" – oh, Deus! Eu tenho que ficar aprender a ficar quieto – "Eu vou com você e ponto. Nos encontramos no final da aula no portão da escola. Falou."

NÃÃÃÃO

**ooOoo**

Depois do papo nada agradável com o Kiba, me escondi naquele deposito em que eu falei com o Kyuubi pela primeira vez.

Não que o Monstrengo fosse uma companhia muito legal, mas estou sozinho. Nessas horas, nós precisamos de amigos coadjuvantes mas ninguém quer falar comigo. Espera só até eles vierem me pedir ajuda.

"É isso aí, amigão. Só eu e você..." – fala sério!

"Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hinata?" – lá vêm piadinhas abobadas.

"Você gosta dela mesmo, não é?" – papo sério sobre garotas, essa é nova.

"Eu me importo, só isso. Não quero que aconteça nada de ruim com ela." – fatão – "Eu nem sei o por quê."

"Nos meus milhares de anos de existência eu acompanhei centenas de pessoas e segundo elas isso se chama amor." – amor? – "Mas eu não sei o que é isso exatamente, não fui feito para ter sentimentos."

"Não é amor, não mesmo, é só que..." – só que o quê, Naruto? Nem você sabe o que tá falando – "Espera aí." – melhor mudar de assunto – "Você disse que já acompanhou outras pessoas?"

"Achou que você fosse o primeiro?" – eu assenti com a cabeça e ele riu da minha cara – "Sou mais velho do que pode imaginar. E já ensinei mais de noventa pessoas antes de você, a cada geração, eu tenho que encontrar porta do inferno."

"Noventa pessoas? Isso é muita coisa. Como que você nunca tinha ouvido falar dos Hyuugas antes se você é tão velho assim?"

"Eles são pessoas discreta e nossos destinos nunca foram cruzados."

"Por que nunca me disse que já houve outros como eu?" – eu adoraria conhece-los.

"Por que seria indiferente. Estão todos mortos." – TODOS? – "E isso vai acontecer com você um dia também." – não quero morrer, quero ser imortal – "Imortalidade é um privilegio meu, garoto."

"Se um dia eu morrer, você vai se lembrar de mim, né?" – sou inesquecível, to certo.

"É impossível me esquecer de você." – dei uma gargalhada – "Só espero que você não se vá como os outros se foram."

"Como assim?"

"Não vamos falar sobre isso." – hum, que chato.

O sinal tocou e eu voltei para a sala, pronto para mais duas horas de estudo. E depois: Hinata!

**ooOoo**

Depois que a aula acabou eu tentei sair o mais depressa possível pra não ter que ir ver a Hinata com o Kiba. Como é que eu vou falar com ela com um chato do meu lado?

Tomara que o pai dela brigue com ele e o expulse da casa dele.

Mas eu tentei fugir. Tentei, mas não deu. Tudo porque o Kiba já estava me esperando no portão da escola. Tenho que ser mais rápido da próxima vez, que sinceramente eu espero que não haja.

"Podemos ir, Naruto?" – NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

"Tem certeza que quer ir mesmo?" – diz não, por favor.

"Claro! Assim eu aproveito para lançar umas indiretas." – até parece. Nem vou deixar você falar. – "Então? Vamos?"

"Claro." – disse muito a contra gosto.

**ooOoo**

Eu já sou conhecido da casa, talvez seja por isso que a empregada me deixou subir junto com o, aght, Kiba.

"Você ainda não me disse como conhece a casa dela e o Senhor Hyuuga." – por que ele quer saber? Maldito elevador que não chega nunca. Por que a Hinata tem que morar na cobertura?

"É meio particular, sabe?" – muito particular.

"Sei." – ele disse desconfiado. Por acaso ele está sugerindo que eu tenha alguma coisa com a Hinata?

Enfim, o elevador chegou no andar em que os Hyuugas moram e a empregada atendeu a porta assim que eu toquei a campainha.

Tudo estava exatamente como da ultima vez.

"Senhorita Hinata já vai recebê-los." – agradeci a informação da tia que trabalha na cozinha enquanto Kiba ficava babando pela casa. Pra mim, isso é golpe do baú.

"Nem sabia que existiam apartamentos tão grandes assim." – to falando, Kiba tem alma de pobre.

Ficamos esperando alguns minutos antes de um Hyuuga descer a escada.

"Naruto!"

"Hanabi!" – e ela correu até mim e me abraçou. Estou começando a me acostumar com a pequena. Ela até que é fofinha – "Como vai você, anãzinha?" – acho tão legal dar apelido para as pessoas. Espero que ela não se importe.

"Você nem sabe da última!" – não? Me conta, me conta – "Mas eu não posso falar na frente de estranhos." – ah, é. Tinha até me esquecido do projeto falho de cão.

"Hanabi, este é o Kiba. Kiba, Hanabi, a irmã mais nova da Hinata." – apresentei-os. Kiba vai dar uma de simpático, mas nem vai rolar, quer ver? Hanabi tem aquele dom especial de ver a aura das pessoas e ela vai ver que a do Kiba é muito feia.

"Olá, anãzinha." – ainda tentou me imitar. Cara sem personalidade.

"Não gostei de você." – há! Eu disse! – "E só o Naruto tem autorização pra me dar apelidos." – rindo descontroladamente por dentro.

O Kiba, coitado, ficou todo sem jeito. Bem feito!

"Cadê a Hinata? Ela tá bem? Não foi na escola nos últimos dias..." – tentei amenizar o clima, por mais que eu quisesse ver outros cortes que a Hanabi poderia dar no cara-de-cachorro.

"Pois é. Nem sei o que aconteceu. Desde o dia do jantar que ela tá mal e o papai não me deixou falar com ela." – fala sério?

"Por que não?" – Kiba perguntou. A Hyuuga só olhou torto pra ele e depois olhou pra mim de novo. Poderosa essa garotinha.

"Vem, Naruto. Quero te contar uma coisa." – ela puxou meu braço e me obrigou a sentar no sofá longe do Kiba. Acho que ele vai me fazer um monte de perguntas depois.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – comecei o diálogo.

"Quem é esse carinha? Ele tem uma aura tão..." – feia? Suja? Asquerosa? – "Normal." – pô – "Diferente de você, a sua brilha principalmente quando a Hinata tá por perto." – brilha, é? Então tá.

"Que seja, o que você quer me contar?" – estou curioso.

"Eu vi o Neji com uma garota." – ah é?

"Nãão!"

"Sim! Dá pra acreditar?"

"Nãão!"

"Sim! Neji tem um coração!"

"Nãão!"

"Sim!" – vamo para com isso? Pareço uma garotinha – "Pena que nós vamos nos mudar."

"O QUÊ?" – não é verdade. Não pode ser verdade.

"É. Assim que a escola acabar Já ficamos mais de um ano aqui e daqui a pouco algum espírito nos descobre." – não, não, não.

"Deve ser por isso que Hinata tá triste assim." – faz sentido.

"Talvez." - ela começou – "Por mais que Hinata esteja triste, ela nunca falta a aula por causa disso. Papai nunca a deixa faltar também. Ele se preocupa muito com nossa educação."

Eu fiquei ali conversando com a Hanabi (e com o Kyuubri também que resolveu se meter na conversa) por um tempão enquanto o Kiba ficou... bem, eu não sei o que ele ficou fazendo porque eu não prestei atenção. Mas o fato é que Hinata não chega e eu estou com fome porque não almoçei ainda.

Será que o pai Hanabi vai me convidar pro rango?

A porta principal abriu e por ela passou o senhor Hiashi com toda a sua pose arrogante e fria. Gelou até a alma do meu ursinho de pelúcia que eu não tenho.

Eu gosto de coisas de pelúcia, mas não posso ter porque essas coisas atacam minha rinite alérgica. -aleatório.

"Não precisa ter medo não." – sussurrou Hanabi para mim – "Ele não vai te morder" – depois riu baixinho pondo a mão em frente a boca de um jeito bem infantil.

O chefe Hyuuga entregou a maleta para um carinha que surgiu do nada e continuou me encarando. Como não ter medo dele? Ele podia ficar encarando o Kiba que é o estranho nessa casa.

"O que faz aqui, Uzumaki?" – ô voizinha assustadora.

"Vim ver Hinata. Ela não foi à aula então eu vim trazer a tarefa dela e..."

"Deixe tudo com Hanabi que ela entrega para a irmã." – obrigado por me cortar – "Vá embora e eleve a escória de seu amigo junto." – vou ignorar a grosseria porque ele xingou o Kiba – escória é xingamento, certo?

"Eu não posso falar com ela?" – claro que posso. Sou um cara legal.

Ele fez um gesto pra eu segui-lo, provavelmente até o escritório. Hanabi segurou o cara-de-cahorro na sala. Sinto que virá coisa ruim.

Entramos no escritório glamoroso dos Hyuugas afim de ter uma conversa nada agradável, tenho certeza.

"Vão querer a minha presença?" – oh! Ele está vivo. Por um momento pensei que tinha ido embora.

"Se retire." – um 'obrigado' de vez em quando vai bem – "Vou ser bem claro: se afaste das minhas filhas." – hã?

"Acho que eu não ouvi bem. Quer que eu fique longe da Hinata e da Hanabi?" – foi isso, né?

"Principalmente de Hinata." – fala sério?

"Posso saber o por quê?" – por que eu vou armar o maior barraco seja lá qual for o motivo.

"Será mais fácil para ela quando formos embora. Sempre é mais fácil quando não a ninguém a prendendo aqui." – por isso? Mas de jeito nenhum.

"Por isso a Hinata é sempre tão sozinha..." – não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação. Tudo faz sentindo agora.

Ela tem medo de se enturmar porque não quer deixar ninguém para trás. Mas e eu? Por que ela tá cada vez mais próxima de mim?

"Hinata é muito sensível e está muito envolvida com você, não quero que ela sofra quando partimos." – não quer que ela sofra? Essa é boa.

"Você tem merda na cabeça ou o que?" – tchau, tchau, educação – "Não vou me afastar dela por isso. E não é você quem vai me obrigar."

"Como você ousa?"

"Como VOCÊ ousa? 'Cê sabe o mal que vai fazer pra suas filhas afastando-as das pessoas desse jeito? Sabe que a Hinata é taxada de esquisita na escola por que ela não se aproxima de ninguém?"

"Hinata pode superar tudo isso."

"Não! Ela não pode não. Hinata é uma garota incrível e você detona a auto-estima dela a fazendo se sentir ridícula com toda essa parada de afastar. Você trata suas filhas como se fossem suas escravas e eu nem precisei de mais de duas visitas aqui pra ver isso!" – agora ninguém me segura. Vou rodar a baiana!

"Trato minhas filhas como se deve. Você não é pai, não pode me julgar." – cara, ele ainda tá indiferente.

"Você tem razão, não sou pai." – acamei os nervos um pouco – "Mas se um dia vier a ser, não vou obrigá-las a se curvar na minha presença como você faz, não vou assustá-las do jeito que você assusta e, o mais importante de tudo, eu vou dar o amor que você não soube dar."

"Ora seu..." – ele ergueu a mão para me bater, mas parou. Eu tenho a razão.

"Não afaste Hinata e Hanabi de mim nem de ninguém." – pedi. Ele não sabe do que eu sou capaz – "Por favor." - ele não disse nada, mas pareceu bem pensativo quando eu resolvi ir.

Sai da sala deixando Hiashi lá, mudo. Ele vai me odiar mais ainda e eu nem ligo. Só espero que ele não resolva antecipar a viagem da família por causa disso.

Kiba ainda estava na sala junto com Hanabi, mas essa não tava nem aí pra ele e estava concentrada em uma revista teen.

"Você tá bem?" – a pequena falou – "Você tá nervoso e assustado." – ela é boa nesse negócio de sentimentos.

"Eu vou ficar bem." – acho que ela sabe o que eu fiz – "Hinata tá no quato? Posso subir?"

"Vai lá." – sorri como agradecimento – "Naruto!" – ela me chamou antes de alcançar as escadas – "Obrigada." – é, ela sabe o que eu fiz.

Kiba já estava de pé e pronto pra me seguir. Eu não quero que ele venha junto. A conversa que eu quero ter com a ela não é pro bico dele.

"Você fica." – Hanabi disse antes de mim.

"Mas eu vim aqui pra falar com a Hinata." – ficou emburrado. Seria cômico se eu não estivesse tão... tenso.

Subi as escadas ainda ouvindo um resmungo do projeto de cachorro. Contive um sorriso ao me aproximar da porta do quarto dela. Bati.

"Hinata? Posso falar com você?" – ela não fez nenhum barulho. Nem sei se ela está no quarto. Será que ela ainda tá achando que não pode mais me ver? – "Eu falei com seu pai."

A porta foi destrancada e ela apareceu com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho. Deve ter chorado muito.

"Você não vai se ver livre de mim tão cedo." – sorri meu típico sorriso (?).

"Meu pai não disse nada?" – achei melhor não contar nada sobre a minha desagradável conversa com o Senhor Hyuuga. Balancei a cabeça, negando.

Ela me abraçou muito forte, como se não quisesse se afastar de mim. Se ela quer isso eu não sei, mas eu não quero me afastar dela.

Não, não estou gostando dela desse jeito, okay?

"É melhor você descer. Kiba tá lá embaixo querendo falar com você."

"O Kiba?" – ela se surpreendeu. Diz que não vai, diz que não pode...

"Eu já vou descer." – pô, Hinata.

* * *

Entããão, como vai?

eu voltei com mais um capítulo :) legal, né?  
não tenho muito o que falar, mas eu adorei escrever o discurso do Naruto por Hiashi porque ele é um cara muito mal e mereceu ouvir. Será que ele vai mudar por causa disso?continuando...  
eu vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo bem rápido, porque em agosto começa a minha faculdade e eu não tenho a mínima idéia se eu vou ter tempo de escrever.

outra coisa, sempre esqueço de responder as reviews ou de agradecer por elas depois, mas que fique claro que não é intencional, é porque eu sou burra mesmo :/  
então fica aqui meu **MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que me mandam reviews, favoritam, colocam em aleta ou que lê e não faz nada disso mas gosta.** (e eu ainda acho que recebo poucas reviews, principalmente quando eu comparo com Two Weeks of Summer que é SasuHina) mas eu não vou continuar reclamando de barriga cheia (:

outra coisa número 2, eu tenho um orkut agora destinado a minha vida virtual, então quem se sentir à vontade, pode me add e me mandar recados pra saber se eu to viva ou morta. O link tá no meu perfil, então deêm uma passadinha lá se quiserem. ;)

**Atóóron vocês**  
**Izzy dL-**


	13. Lunching

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

**Paranormal  
Lunching**

Depois que eu falei com Hinata, desci para a sala enquanto ela se arrumava. Só espero que ela não se arrume muito pro Kiba.

_"Foi muito nobre o que fez, Naruto." _– sou incrível – _"Ta crescendo, moleque."_

"Acho que estamos começando a nos dar bem. Só precisa continuar me elogiando." – qual é? Minha moral ta meio baixa.

Cheguei à sala e advinha quem me esperava no pé da escada? Sim, o Cara-de-cachorro. E ele tava com uma cara muito emburrada.

"COMO FOI, GRANDÃO?" – Hanabi berrou pra mim assim desci os últimos degraus. Me esforcei para fazer um sinal de positivo pra ela (que me deu um apelido muito legal) porque o Kiba me puxou pelo braço. Cara grosso, meu.

"Pode me explicar o que ta acontecendo aqui?" – uhm, não.

"Hinata já ta descendo pra falar com você."

"Desde quando você conhece tão bem a família dela? Já tem até apelido." – eu sou praticamente íntimo da família porque eu comecei a ver espíritos que nem eles. Simples.

"Eu não tenho que te falar essas coisas, porque você não nada a ver com isso."

"Mas eu gosto da Hinata, tenho que saber de tudo sobre ela." – grande coisa.

"Então se um dia você tiver um relacionamento mais profundo com ela" – que não vai acontecer – "Ela te explica tudo, ok?" – ele me olhou bravo e eu só sai.

Eu vejo gente morta, não me intimido com um olhar feio de um cara feio.

Enfim...

Fui falar com a Hanabi de novo, porque o Kiba é um chato.

Deixa eu deixar uma coisa bem clara por aqui: eu não tenho nada contra o Inuzuka, certo? O problema dele é que ele respira, só isso.

Hinata desceu com uma aparência bem melhor e com os olhos menos vermelhos. Poderia até dizer que ela tá bonitinha.

"Hina!" – que intimidade toda é essa? Vamo para com a palhaçada.

_"Vai perder o posto de futuro namorado dela, hein? Fica esperto."_ - observe eu me importar.

"Olá, Kiba. Como vai?"

"Tudo bem. E você?" – ela tá ótima, idiota – "To perguntando porque você faltou as aulas nos últimos dias e..."

"Cara!" – cortei o Kiba de propósito – "To com fome. Não tem comida aqui na sua casa hoje?"

"Papai dispensou a cozinheira hoje já que ele não almoçou em casa." – Hanabi respondeu.

"Mas vocês já almoçaram?" – porque podemos dar um jeito nisso.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa por aí." – Inuzuka ladrão de idéias.

"É! Vamos!" – vou concordar porque fui eu quem pensou nisso primeiro.

"Vai, Hinata. Eu já comi um sanduíche. Mas você pode ir com o Naruto e o... quem é você mesmo?" - rilitros.

"Sou o Kiba." – olha a casa dele. PQP!

"É melhor eu avisar meu pai então." – ele olhou pra mim meio preocupada. Deve estar com medo por eu ter falado com o coroa – "Eu já volto." – completou e saiu depois que eu a encorajei com o meu sorriso de divo.

**ooOoo**

Então...

Nós fomos almoçar num restaurante na rua pop da cidade.

É ali que ficam as melhores casas noturnas, bares e essas coisas todas que as pessoas gostam de fazer a noite.

Eu particularmente detesto lugares como esses. Sempre saio com o pé inchado e a canela roxa.

Mas enfim, é nessa rua que fica o restaurante mais legal do universo que se chama "Ichiraku Ramén". Eles fazem o melhor ramém que existe!

A idéia de almoçar ali foi minha, não do Kiba. E a Hinata adorou.

Só acho que ela ficou meio incomodada com toda a atenção que o Inuzuka ta dando pra ela. Espero que assim ele se toca e para de tentar ficar com a Hina.

"Você gosta mais de gatos ou de cachorro, Hina?" – que assunto mais idiota – "Eu amo cachorros, eles são os melhores amigos. Eu até tenho um, ele se chama Akamaru..." – fala sério. Eu tenho mesmo que ficar ouvindo as chatices do Kiba?

"Cadê os nossos pedidos? Ta demorando muito!" – garçom, aqui, nessa mesa de bar...

"Calma, Naruto. Eles já devem ta trazendo." – oh, Hina, sua fofa.

_"Podem pedir alguma coisa pra mim também?"_ – essa deve ter sido aquelas perguntas que não é pra responder – _"Naruto pode fazer a mágica de sumir ramém no ar."_

Hinata olhou pra mim, eu olhei pra Hinata. Me deu vontade de rir e parece que ela também. E aí nós rimos.

Não foi muito engraçado, mas eu e ela rimos muito. E deixamos o Kiba com cara de bobo.

"Por que vocês tão rindo?" – ele perguntou.

Eu não consegui parar de rir pra responder o Kiba e não fazia o menor esforço pra parar. Ao contrário da Hyuuga, que respirava fundo, mas caia na gargalhada de novo.

_"Parece que não foi só eu que não entendi a piada."_

"Ok, ok." – respirei fundo – "Parece que pensamos na mesma coisa, né, Hinata?" – consegui parar de rir.

"É, parece que sim." – trocamos um olhar cúmplice.

"Posso saber o que é?" – intrometido.

"É..." – pensa, pensa,

"A mágica do ramém." – uou, boa, Hina!

"O que é isso?" – mas que cara chato.

"Um vídeo do youtube." – entrei na brincadeira – "Mandei pra Hinata há alguns dias."

"Como é que é?" – é nessa hora que o gongo devia tocar e nos salvar.

O gongo não tocou, mas a comida chegou e ajudou bastante porque matou o assunto na hora. Melhor assim.

**ooOoo**

Almoçamos bem felizes, só não foi mais legal por causa do Kiba.

Resolvemos dar uma volta e ver as vitrines das lojas, assim eu aumento a minha lista de presentes pro meu aniversário (que ta chegando *-*)

Kiba tava no maior blá, blá, blá quando a Hinata parou e encarou alguma coisa dentro da loja.

"Algum problema?" – perguntei me aproximando dela.

E vou te contar: Caramba!

Esses espíritos não dão um tempo mesmo.

Lá dentro da loja tinha uma pessoa olhando as vitrines e tava disfarçando uma má intenção.

Eu e a Hinata percebemos porque o espírito malvado tava bem… malvado.

Acho que ela tava tentando roubar alguma coisa, porque a mulher olha desconfiada pra tudo, sacas? Tipo quando alguém tava fazendo alguma coisa ruim.

"O que houve?" – veio o metido.

"Não era aquela coisa que você queria comprar?" – inventei. Hinata olhou pra mim e não entendeu nada.

_"Vão dar um jeito nisso agora."_ – agora ela entendeu.

"É" – eu a puxei pela mão até dentro da loja.

"O que é que você quer, Hina? Eu não to vendo nada..." – ficou falando sozinho. Daqui a pouco ele vem atrás de nós, por isso temos que ser rápidos.

Dentro da loja – que era de roupas – fomos até o meio das araras pra tentar achar a mulher.

"Você é mais experiente nisso, Hinata, o que nós faremos?" – eu não estou com a mínia vontade de fazer isso.

"Podemos levá-la até algum provador e lá resolvemos." - perfeito

_"Isso pode fica por sua conta, garota."_ – preguiçoso.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu preciso de ajuda." – eu posso ajudar! – "É que..." – ela ta com vergonha de falar.

_"Não vai conseguir falar com a moça?"_ – isso faz muito sentido. Hinata é tímida e não gosta de falar com gente desconhecida.

"Pode deixar isso comigo." – disse assim que ela balançou a cabeça afirmando a pergunta do Kyuubi – "Sou mestre em ser cara-de-pau."

E lá fui eu falar com a estranha desconhecida com mente manipulável.

"Olá, posso ajudá-la?" – fingi ser um vendedor.

"Não é preciso, obrigada." – ah, cara, colabora.

"Pois eu acho que esse vestido vai ficar perfeito em você. Devia ir provar." – peguei um vestido qualquer na arara e a empurrei para os provadores onde Hinata já devia estar.

_"Você é muito descarado, sabia?"_

"Esse é meu charme."

Depois que eu prendi a moça no provador, Hinata apareceu e eu deixei ela entrar pra fazer o trabalho dela.

Cara, eu ainda quero ver o que acontece com esse colar do capeta ou sei lá o que.

Hinata não demorou muito e saiu da cabine deixando pra trás uma mulher desmaiada.

"Tudo certo?" – perguntei.

"Aham. A moça vai recuperar a consciência logo." – então vamos deixá-la aí.

Eis que eu vejo uma boba cabeça cabeluda e muito familiar entres as araras e prateleiras: Inuzuka.

_"Esse é o sei carma."_ – e eu não sei? Por que eu fui topar ajudar o Kiba, mesmo?

Puxei a mão de Hinata e a empurrei para outro provador sem nenhuma pessoa desmaiada ou trocando de roupa.

"N-naruto. P-porque fez isso?" – certo, eu não devia ter feito isso. Mas agora já foi.

"Vamos dar um perdido no Kiba." – ela olhou assustada, até parece que isso é muito ruim

"Naruto, isso não se faz. É muito feio."

"Só por um tempo, ok? Ele não ta agradando ninguém, nem você, que eu vi." – porque sou um ótimo observador.

Ela suspirou, e desistiu de argumentar. Eu estou certo, como sempre.

**ooOoo**

Como o planejado, demos um jeito de fugir do Kiba por alguns minutos. Depois nós inventamos qualquer coisa.

"Um dia você vai ter que me mostrar o que você faz com aquele colar." – comecei.

"Será um prazer, Naruto."

_"Eu não comi nada o dia todo, quando vocês vão comprar alguma coisa pra mim?"_ – uhul, isso me deu uma idéia.

"Quer um sorvete, Hinata?"

"Pode ser." – sorvete! Sorvete! – "Mas você tem que dar um pro Kyuubi também." – Hina e seu bom coração.

_"Tá vendo? Você não merece essa garota."_ – Hinata corou e eu fiquei absolutamente sem graça.

Ignorando o comentário importuno, continuamos caminhando até a barraquinha logo a frente. E como bom cavalheiro, paguei o sorvete de dela. Depois sentamos num banco onde eu acidentalmente deixei cair o terceiro doce que eu tinha comprado. O Monstrengo que se vire.

"Até que não tá sendo tão difícil cuidar dos espíritos malvados e tal." – só pra não ficar o silêncio.

"Isso é porque as coisas estão muito mais tranqüilas do que há alguns anos."

"Sério?"

_"A garota tem razão. Se eu tivesse surgido alguns anos atrás pra você, você não daria nem dois passos sem encontrar um problema."_

"Então porque você apareceu só agora?"

_"Você cresceu, ficou mais maduro embora não parece" _– ei!

"Então isso é bom pra mim, certo?" – menos trabalho – "E isso pode ser bom pra você também, né, Hina?"

"Por que você acha isso?"

"Porque nenhum espírito vai perseguir a sua família e você vai poder continuar morando aqui perto de mim!" – SIM!

Ela, pra variar, ficou sem jeito. Acho que eu devia ter tirado a última parte.

Continuamos a nossa conversa, mas dessa vez foi um assunto mais divertido: vídeo-game!

Dá pra acreditar que a Hinata gosta de jogar isso que nem eu?

E ela ainda gosta dos mesmos jogos que eu! I-na-cre-di-tá-vel.

"Bom dai, belo casal! Eu sou a Madame Esmeralda e leio seu passado, presente e futuro." – eu morro de medo dessa gente.

A mulher usava roupas de cores fortes e um chapéu louco na cabeça. Igualzinho àquelas videntes charlatãs. Ela devia ser menos óbvia.

"Não estamos interessados, obrigado." – despacho logo e saio andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Você!" – ela apontou ameaçadoramente pra mim – "Você é um garoto muito especial."

"Hãã... Eu já to sabendo. Jiraya sempre me disse isso. Mas obrigado mesmo assim."

_"Adoro essas pessoas que acham que veêm espíritos, são hilárias!"_

"Há um outro ser muito forte aqui entre nós." – eu e Hinata nos entreolhamos. Isso só pode ter sido um palpite, né? – "E você, menina, vejo dor em seus olhos. Alguém esconde algo que você quer saber."

Ela ficou muito branca, mais do que o normal. Será que essa mulher acertou?

"Façam-me uma visita amanhã pela manhã." – e nos entregou um folheto impresso em papel cor de rosa – "Estarei esperando-os. E traga o seu amigo do outro mundo junto."

Caramba! Só quero ver o que isso vai dar.

"Então, você vai querer ir?" – perguntei a Hinata que me respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Parece que já tenho compromisso para amanhã de manhã.

_"Mulher estranha."_ - muito.

"O que ela disse pra você, é verdade?" – a Hyuuga teria respondido se...

O Kiba não tivesse chegado.

"Onde vocês estavam? Fiquei procurando vocês feito um louco."

"Nós também! Procuramos tanto que ficamos cansados." – sou um ótimo inventor de desculpa.

"Vamos continuar o passeio?" – ele não dá um descanso.

"Eu... eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Acho que vou pra casa." – cara, essa vidente mexeu muito com ela.

"Quer que eu te leve?"

"Não, Kiba. Obrigada. Eu vou sozinha." – bem, eu até ia me oferecer – "Até amanhã, Naruto."

"Até." – coitadinha.

_"Só quero ver você dar satisfações pro Cachorrão aí."_ - é, eu também.

* * *

entãão, como o prometido nem demorei muito pra postar de novo.  
e volto a repetir: não sei se eu vou ter tempo de escrever nos próximos meses porque EU VOU PRA FACULDADE! :O e estou morrendo de medo '-'  
lá tem gente mais velha e malvada x_x  
o pior de tudo é que eu vou estudar de tarde, e de manhã o computador fica nos domínios de papai ):

enfim, é nesse ponto da história que minha idéias ficam pipocando, por isso eu vou me esforçar muito pra escrever e postar o mais rápido que eu puder.

o que acharam desse capítulo?  
adorei escrever, apesar de gostar do Kiba, tive que fazer dele o cara mau que é pra ver se o Naruto de toca e se declara pra Hinata *-*  
e essa vidente vai falar muita coisa importante, tanto pro Uzumaki quanto pra Hyuuga, uhuuul! XD  
e acho que é só...  
já fica as desculpas por qualquer coisa.

AAAh!  
e obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews, foram 10 recadinhos maravilindos *-*  
e lembrando que agora eu tenho orkut (link no perfil) quem quiser pode adicionar pra manter contato e saber se eu to viva '-' ou só saber sobre o andamento das fics.

**é isso aê**  
**izzy dL-**


	14. Seeing the Future

Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

**Paranormal  
Seeing the Future**

Sabadãão!

A semana foi longa, mas finalmente o fim de semana chegou. Sem escola, sem estudo, sem pessoas me pedindo favores, apenas eu e minha adorável cama.

_"Acorda, moleque!"_

Ou não.

Me virei na cama ignorando a coisa flutuante. Hoje é dia de dormir.

_"Eu fico me perguntando o que você tem na cabeça que te faz esquecer das coisas tão rápido"_ – eu esqueci de alguma coisa?

Ah, é. Eu esqueci sim.

Eu tenho que ir na vidente com a Hina.

Programãão...

Pelo menos é com a Hinata.

"Que saco..." – me espreguicei. Vamos fazer as coisas com bastante calma.

Levantei bem devagar, calcei meus chinelos bem devagar, me espreguicei de novo bem deva...

"AAAAAHH!"

"AAAAH!" – que isso, irmão?

"Você não sabe quem acabou de me ligar!" – nossa, pro Jiraya ta falando assim só pode ser a – "Tsunaade!" – ele berrou feito uma garotinha. Que meigo.

Esse cara ta me saindo pior que a encomenda.

Eu sabia que ela ia ligar, eu sa-bi-a.

"Vamos sair hoje a noite." – que lindo.

"Isso é muito bom pra você, mas… SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!" – então, ele entrou no quarto tão animado que pulou no meu colo e não saiu ainda.

Sou forte, mas não agüento o barrigão do Jiraya.

"Foi mal." – foi sim – "Ué, acordou cedo hoje?"

"Marquei de levar a Hinata numa..." – falar 'vidente' é muito mal, então eu vou levá-la numa... – "cafeteria nova que abiu no centro." – sou o mestre das desculpas esfarrapadas.

"Eu ainda vou quere conhecer essa sua namoradinha. Mas deixa isso para outro hora. Agora eu tenho que escolher minha roupa pra hoje a noite!" – e saiu todo serelepe-pimpão.

Opa

"ELA NÃO É MINHA NAOMRADA!" – espero que ele tenha me ouvido, hum.

Então, eu tava pensando em usar minha camiseta da Frota Estelar da Federação (¹).

**ooOoo**

Marcamos nove horas no banquinho onde a Madame Sei-lá-o-quê nos entregou o folhetinho e falou aquelas frases prontas de charlatã.

Hinata já me esperava. Pontualíssima.

"Yo! Hinata!" – como devo cumprimentá-la?

"Bom dia, Naruto." – é melhor não fazer nada então – "Bom dia, Kyuubi."

_"E aí, garota?"_

"Chegou cedo. Ta ansiosa?" – pelo um relógio, ainda são quinze para as nove.

"Não consegui dormir muito bem." – ela abaixou a cabeça – "Tive alguns pesadelos de novo." – pesadelo_s_? _De novo?_

"São tão comuns assim?"

"Mais do que imagina." – depois de um longo suspiro, ela continuou – "Vamos?"

"Claro." – entendi a indireta. Se ela não quer falar sobre isso, não vamos falar então.

Rumo a Vidente!

**ooOoo**

A casa até que é ajeitadinha.

Cores escuras cobrem as paredes e um sofá assustadoramente branco ta no meio da sala.

Ela precisa de uma aula sobre decoração.

"Que bom que vieram." – deve ser bom mesmo, mais dinheiro pra ela – "Aguardem um minuto enquanto me preparo." – já vou avisar, não quero papo com nenhuma pessoinha estranha.

Hinata permaneceu quieta em todo o percurso. Será que ela ta bem?

Eu to ligado em como essas coisas funcionam.

"Se você quiser, podemos ir embora." – sugeri.

"Não, eu preciso fazer isso." – até parece que a tiazinha com nome jóia sabe de tudo.  
Mas a Hina está muito apreensiva.

_"Lembre-se que nem tudo que ela falar é verdade."_

Ela não fez nada, nenhum gesto pra confirmar que assimilou o conselho do Monstrengo.  
Não gosto de vê-la assim.

"Fica calma, tá? Nem sabemos se essa mulher tá falando sério mesmo." – disse ao me aproximar dela e segurar as suas mãos.

"Obrigada, Naruto." – ela tentou dar um sorriso pra me tranqüilizar, mas nem conseguiu.  
Se ela ficar desse jeito, eu vou ficar mal também.

"Está tudo pronto. Quem vai primeiro?" – eu olhei pra Hinata e ela olhou pra mim. Acho que ela não está muito bem, não.

"Você pode ir primeiro." – O QUÊ? Mas eu nem quero fazer uma… seção. Não me olha com esses olhos pidões, Hina. Mas eu consigo resistir…

"Tudo bem, eu vou primeiro." – e a mulher se dirigiu por um corredor após fazer um sinal para segui-la – "Eu já volto." – sei lá, isso parece que acalma as pessoas, né?

Então, eu segui a moça e logo chegamos a uma sala toda decorada com estrelas, porpurina e toda aquela palhaçada de vidente. Tinha até uma mesa redonda com uma toalha roxa escura.

Vai dizer que tem uma bola de cristal também?

"Pode parar de procurar, não tenho boa de cristal." – wow! Essa foi boa – "Sente-se." – ok – "Sinto que trouxe seu amigo junto."

"Amigo? Que amigo? Só tem a Hina lá fora me esperando…" – não há amigo nenhum. Não que ela possa ver.

"Ora, garoto. Não seja bobo. Tem uma energia muito forte nessa sala e ela não é sua nem minha" – isso não é lecau.

"Então, se a senhora sabe que tem mais alguém alem de mim e a senhora por que você perguntou?"

"Seu amigo deve ser lindo." - risadas, risadas, risadas. Monstengo bonito? Da onde?

"A senhora que me perdoe, mas bonito sou eu. Ele é feio pra caramba." – e apontei pro Kyuubi.

_"Você é um imbecil, sabia? Acabou de confirmar a minha existência."_ – e aí? Ela já não sabia.

"Vamos a consulta." – já não tinha começado? – "Dê-me sua mão." – fala sério! Vamos fazer igualzinho aos filmes!

_"Acho que você devia ir embora. Isso não está me cheirando bem."_

"E você lá tem olfato?" – Kyuubi ficou mal-humorado e a Madame abriu um sorriso bem malvado. Que medo.

Estendi a mão bem feliz, mas a única coisa que eu recebi foi um tapa. Qual é o problema dessa pessoa?

"Quero ver a outra." – a esquerda? A minha mão especial? Então tá. Estendi a esquerda então – "Você tem os traços mais fantásticos que eu já vi em toda a minha carreira. Isso está ligado ao seu amigo, certo?"

"Hum... de certo modo." – ela vai me falar coisas que eu já sei? Me fale do passado, presente, futuro! – "Só isso?"

"Um garoto impaciente. Quer que eu diga o que você vai viver ainda? Por que eu posso fazer isso."

"Fala, fala, fala! Quando é que eu vou ter dinheiro pra comprar a minha cafeteira italiana deluxe?"

"Deixe-me ver." – e agora ela está alisando minha mão, tá fazendo cócegas – "Esse seu amigo, o espiritual, vejo que ela já lhe trouxe muitos problemas." – um pouco, mas... – "Sua história inteira gira em torno dele e do seu dom." – destino, blá, blá, blá – "Mas você ainda não descobriu o que é." – opa, não descobrir?

"O que eu não descobri?"

"Seu passado. Sua história. Mas não vai tardar em conhecer, não se preocupe."

"E essa minha história é legal?"

"Se ela fosse legal, certamente já seria do seu conhecimento." – credo, que horror – "É trágico e dolorido. Você vai sofrer e derramar muitas lágrimas."

"E o meu amigo tem haver com isso?"

"Talvez você devesse perguntar a ele." – quando eu olhei para o Monstrengo, ele permanecia indiferente. Mais um tópico na lista de 'coisas que eu tenho que descobrir'.

"Mas não se preocupe, você vai ter um caminho lindo e iluminado para seguir. Você vai superar todos os obstáculos e ainda vai encontrar alguém pra lhe completar."

"Tipo uma garota?"

"A sua alma gêmea." – agora fechou – "Só não posso dizer se haverá um final feliz." – oras, mas claro que haverá um final feliz. Assim que eu encontrar o amor da minha vida eu não vou perder de jeito nenhum. Eu sou um cara muito fofo.

"Certo, é isso então. To saindo. Seja bem legal com a Hina."

"Tome muito cuidado com seus passos, Naruto." – eu por acaso disse meu nome? – "Saia!" - já saí, já saí. Gente agressiva.

**ooOoo**

A Hinata já tá lá dentro faz um tempão. Devem ter se empolgado com o papo.

Ainda acho que essa mulher é uma charlatã, mas ela até que disse umas coisas legais sobre minha vida. A parte de sofrer não foi legal, mas de resto…

"Hei! Você tem alguma coisa a ver com aquilo que a Madame falou? Sobre eu sofrer e tudo mais." – mate a minha curiosidade.

"Quando eu assumo um novo protegido, tudo que foi vivido antes dele deve ser ocultado para preservar a integridade do serviço." – isso pareceu meio artificial – "Regra número dois." – qual é a regra número 1? Não to sabendo de nada disso – "São as regras que eu tenho que seguir." – então tá.

"Você não pode me contar mesmo? Nem um sim ou não."

"Eu lamento, Naruto." – pra mim, tem coelho nessa toca.

Hinata tá demorando...

**ooOoo**

"Tem certeza que tá tudo bem?" – Hinta tá esquizita desde que nós saímos da casa da Madame Esmeralda.

"Eu só to um pouco cansada. Só isso." – parei em frente a ela.

"Você pareceia bem hoje de manhã." – ela começou a encarar os próprios pés – "O que a vidente te falou pra te deixar assim?"

"N-nada, Naruto. Tá tudo bem..."

"Pode confiar em mim, Hina." – segurei suas mãos.

"E-ela falou sobre minha mãe." – putz – "D-disse que é melhor não desenterrar o passado e que as coisas estão bem do jeito que estão." – eu disse que não era uma boa idéia a gente ir nessa mulher. Vamos consolar a Hinatinha!

"Pois pra mim ela falou exatamente o contrário. Ela disse que eu ia descobrir coias bem ruins sobre o meu passado."

"E-e você não está preocupado?"

"O que tem de ruim pra eu descobrir? Uma vida chata e rotineira? Fala sério, eu não consigo imaginar o que pode ter acontecido de tão trágico na minha vida que esteja relacionado com o Monstrengo."

_"Eu nunca disse que tinha feito algo."_

"Eu sou esperto, cara. Sei ler as entrelinhas."  
_  
"Hã... eu acho que não."_

"Cala a boca." – chato. Me virei de volta para a Hyuuga – "A questão é que essa mulher pode ser uma mentirosa que só queria dinheiro. Não estou muito convicto de que ela é vidente de verdade."

_"Você também não tinha muita convicção sobre a existência de espíritos, certo?"_ – eu aqui me esforçando pra convencer a Hinata que tudo pode ser mentira, e ele só piorando.

"E ela acertou algumas coisas..." – sério? Ela voltou a caminhar e eu a acompanhei.

"Tipo o quê? Posso saber?" – oin, ela ficou vermelha.

"S-sobre um g-ga-roto." – o Kiba? O Sasuke? Metade das garotas do colégio gostam dele.

"Quem? Eu conheço? Ele estuda com a gente?" – quem, quem, quem?

"V-ocê conhece." – isso exclui algumas possibilidades - "Mas ele não gosta de mim." – orras, que mal.

A Hinata é uma garota tão legal, que o garoto que ela gosta devia gostar dela também.

"Você tem certeza que ele não gosta de você?" – porque eu posso fazer ele gostar.

"É tudo muito complicado, Naruto. Eu acho que mesmo ele gostando de mim, o que é difícil, não haveria possibilidade de eu ficar com ele..."

"Por causa do seu pai?"

"Você sabe como ele é. Já teve provas do quão desagradável ele pode ser." – ô, se tive – "E com as constantes mudanças de cidade, seria muito doloroso deixar mais alguém pra trás." – é, ela já vai _me_ deixar pra trás.

"Você tem razão, às vezes é melhor ficar assim, né?" – ela assentiu tristemente – "Mas um dia você vai encontrar um garoto que goste de você de verdade e ele vai ir com você pra onde você for."

Ela sorriu. Sorriu pra mim.

E se um dia eu encontrar esse garoto de quem a Hina gosta, eu faço ele se apaixonar pela Hina em dois toques, porque a Hina é assim: apaixonante.

Por falar em _apaixonante_, por quem será que eu vou me apaixonar?

* * *

(¹) Frota Estelar da Federação: da série Star Trek. É aqueles unifomezinhos lindos com uma navezinha do lado direito. Imaginem a camiseta em azul. (*-*)

Então, sumi, estudei, morri, me estressei, fiz provas na faculdade, fui mal nas provas da faculdade, tive um trabalho gigantesto e muuuito difícil de cálculo, ressucitei, voltei para postar.  
minha vida no último mês foi básicamente isso. Os próximos capitulos já estão prontos, o que me falta é tempo pra postar já que quando eu uso o PC é exclusivamente para coisas da faculdade. Daí eu não lembro de revisar o capítulo pra postar.

Deve estar cheio de erros e coisa e tal, relvem, por favor.  
fora isso, achei o Naruto tãão fofinho *-*  
no próximo capitulo tem mais ação!  
vou tentar ser rápida pra postar o próximo, é só rezar pros meus professores não me passarem muita matéria :D

**é isso aê**  
**Izzy **


End file.
